


Impulsos

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Halloween, M/M, NSFW, Werewolves!AU, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: Agoney lleva toda su vida controlando sus impulsos. Escoge el peor momento para dejarse llevar.Oneshot especial Halloween.werewolves!au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GargantaLlenaDeHiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/gifts), [Psycholette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycholette/gifts), [eiraintheair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiraintheair/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Aquí tenéis un pequeño regalo para celebrar Halloween, aunque con un poco de retraso. Como siempre, pido discreción y nada de comentar esto por la main de Twitter. Confío en vosotros, con Escala en Madrid lo hicisteis genial.
> 
> Para Charli, Eira y Mar. Gracias por todas las risas, los ánimos, las horas. No sé qué haría sin vosotras.
> 
> Contenido sexual explícito a continuación.

\- Tú lo que necesitas es una buena polla.

Silencio.

Los ojos de Raoul se clavaron en los de Agoney, que lo miraban fijamente, un punto de provocación en sus pupilas. Lo había soltado allí, delante de todo el Consejo. Delante de su alfa. Delante de todas las personas a las que él llevaba años intentando convencer de que era el hombre idóneo para ocupar el próximo puesto de beta.

Sus pupilas se encendieron con furia, y el color miel se convirtió en un amarillo oscuro, depredador. Sentía cómo los colmillos le pinchaban el labio inferior, cómo las uñas parecían alargarse por momentos. Trató de serenarse, de calmar su respiración errática, de volver a ser humano.

Raoul nunca perdía el control. Y menos cuando tenía a un gilipollas delante.

Agoney le miraba con una sonrisa burlona, aunque sus rodillas se flexionaron levemente y sacó las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón, apretadas en puños. Estaba alerta. Sabía que se había pasado, que había cruzado el límite de los desplantes y los comentarios sarcásticos.

Y el rubio no iba a permitir una falta de respeto así. Con un gruñido visceral, dio un paso adelante. Los miembros del Consejo contuvieron la respiración, y varios gritos ahogados se escucharon en la sala. Nadie había visto jamás a Raoul pelear. Nunca. Sin embargo, todo el mundo le miraba con respeto, como si fuera un príncipe. Cuando había misiones peligrosas que requerían sigilo y astucia, donde se ponía en juego la vida del guerrero, el elegido siempre era él.

Y nadie lo discutía, porque nunca se hacía dicha elección votando democráticamente. Era una orden del alfa. Y si Miriam así lo decidía, nadie tenía permiso para cambiarlo. La joven mujer lobo no lo había tenido fácil para llegar a su posición, pero había probado con creces que era merecedora de la misma. Y Raoul era su amigo de la infancia, el único hombre al que le confiaría la vida. Todos suponían que había una razón de peso para ello.

Agoney era de su misma edad. Hijo de dos granjeros, había huido de casa con apenas ocho años, cuando en la luna llena se convirtió en un monstruo. Había acabado en su manada por pura casualidad, pero le habían abierto los brazos y ofrecido protección. No era de forma desinteresada. Pretendían que fuera su esclavo, que realizara todos aquellos trabajos que nadie quería hacer. Así que comenzó a entrenar.

Se había convertido en el guerrero más admirado de toda la manada. Era impulsivo, brusco, solitario. Las formas le perdían y decía su opinión siempre, sin importar el contexto o el lugar.

Él era el contrincante más importante para Raoul a tener en cuenta a la hora del puesto de beta. Sabía que el Consejo lo admiraba, que consideraban que la sangre caliente y joven traería un cambio de aires favorable a la manada. Pero Raoul también sabía que querían a Agoney porque lo manejarían a su antojo, prometiéndole hasta el mismísimo cielo para que luego se convirtiera en una marioneta más.

Por eso estaban allí reunidos. Un grupo de hombres lobo solitarios había entrado en su territorio. Tenían toda la pinta de ser bandidos, de buscar atracarles o robarles las provisiones para el invierno en un descuido.

Sabían que tenían que hacer algo, y debían decidirlo pronto. Miriam había convocado la reunión con todos los miembros del Consejo y los dos jóvenes candidatos a beta para tomar una decisión. Agoney apostaba por hacerles frente, rastrearles hasta encontrarles y luchar con ellos hasta que se retirasen o muriesen. Sabía que eran un grupo pequeño, por lo que harían falta pocos guerreros. Raoul, en cambio, prefería presentarse ante ellos con una comitiva en son de paz para que les explicasen las razones de la intrusión y pedirles que se fueran o valorar su adicción a la manada.

La conversación se había convertido en una discusión cuando ambos comenzaron a soltarse pullas, cada vez más envenenadas, probando a ver _quién tenía los huevos más grandes_. Y no, no era ninguno de ellos dos.

\- ¡Basta! – el rugido de Miriam resonó en toda la sala -. Así no se puede trabajar. ¿Creéis que vamos a pasar desapercibidos por mucho más tiempo en este pueblo si seguís así? ¿Si cada vez que os da la gana decidís pelearos y _romper_ un puto edificio, o destrozar la mitad del bosque?

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza, mostrando sumisión.

\- Me da igual lo que les hagáis a esos lobos, pero vais a tener que poneros de acuerdo. Iréis juntos a la misión.

\- Miriam – susurraron los dos a la vez.

Agoney se calló acto seguido, incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su alfa no podía ser tan cruel.

\- Sabes que no funciona así. Trabajo solo – gruñó Raoul, mientras se acercaba a la chica. Le cogió el brazo, aunque no a modo de advertencia. Era una súplica.

Agoney  tragó saliva. La imagen de la mano de Raoul rodeando el antebrazo de la chica era, quizás, demasiado para él. Miró a otro lado, intentando despejar su mente de esos dedos fuertes y uñas cortas, de las durezas que sabía que había en las palmas. Las había observado tantas veces, tantas horas, que ni siquiera apartar la vista le hacía olvidarse de ellas.

Las manos fuertes y duras de Raoul eran la razón de su sufrimiento y, aunque las pocas veces que las había tocado había sido en un intercambio de puñetazos, era suficiente para que le persiguieran en sueños.

Nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Todos en la manada respetaban su orientación sexual, clara como el agua desde que había dejado bien claro que no se acoplaría con ninguna chica de las que mostraban interés en él, pero eso no significaba que aún se sonrojase pensando en qué opinaría Raoul de todo eso.

El chico nunca había tenido novia, ni siquiera en su adolescencia, cuando las hormonas dominaban cualquier intento de raciocinio. En un principio, Agoney pensó que tenía algo con Miriam. Siempre estaban juntos, riendo, entrenando. Eran un equipo. Pero todos sabían que no iba más allá, y, aunque Agoney tenía que repetírselo varias veces por semana, sabía que en realidad no estaban juntos.

Así que, como mecanismo de defensa a sus propios demonios, se dedicaba a putear a Raoul, a probar sus límites, a joderle la vida. Porque si estaba ocupado en mantenerse alerta no tenía tiempo de perderse en sus manos, sus brazos y su pecho duro y fuerte.

Los ojos del rubio eran su perdición, y su boca… No negaría que una agradable sensación de calor recorría su vientre cuando veía sus colmillos crecer. Raoul no solía perder el control más allá que eso, pero ese día estaba más arisco de lo normal, más brusco. Más salvaje.

Agoney respiró hondo. Error. Podía oler la fragancia de Raoul, mezclada con ira, inundando toda la estancia. Su pulso se aceleró, las manos comenzaron a sudar. Olía a madera recién cortada, a bosque frondoso y húmedo, con un ligero toque a cuero debido al enfado.

Jadeó, sintiendo cómo sus vaqueros le apretaban más de lo normal.

\- Necesito salir de aquí – murmuró.

Salió corriendo de la estancia ante la mirada perpleja de los ancianos y los dos jóvenes que aún discutían entre susurros, y se encaminó hacia su pequeña cabaña, casi en el centro de todas las que conformaban el pequeño poblado a las afueras de la villa donde llevaban años asentados.

No pudo ver la mirada sorprendida de Miriam, ni sentir la inspiración profunda de Raoul cuando salió de la estancia, demasiado concentrado en llegar rápido a casa y aliviar toda la tensión que había acumulado en los últimos diez minutos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, ahogando un gemido en la base de la garganta, y se apoyó contra ella mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones frenéticamente. Los dedos le temblaban, y no acataban las órdenes de su cabeza con la suficiente de rapidez. Estaba tan desesperado que no pensó siquiera en la cantidad de preguntas que tendría que responder cuando tuviese al Consejo delante de nuevo.

El que necesitaba una polla era él, y una en especial. La vergüenza que le producía admitir ese hecho en su cabeza hacía que se excitara aún más, y tironeó de sus calzoncillos lo necesario para poder agarrar su miembro con firmeza.

Bombeó con rapidez, con desesperación. Mordía sus labios, evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca, aun cuando sabía que no había nadie en casa. Odiaba sus gemidos, la sensación de verse débil y suplicante. Él nunca había pedido clemencia. No lo tenía permitido, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Aceleró los movimientos de su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se sujetaba a la puerta, resbalando por ella y llenándola de sudor. Más rápido, más fuerte, con más furia.

Sus jadeos eran cada vez más sonoros, y la imagen mental de las manos de Raoul masturbándole, los brazos de Raoul sosteniéndole contra él y sus ojos, amarillos, desnudando su alma, provocaban que su pulso se incrementase y el calor de su vientre se extendiese por todo el cuerpo. Un fuerte sonrojo acudió a su cara, y casi podía sentir cómo su propio olor corporal cambiaba, volviéndose más dulce, más tentador. Pidiendo algo más que un masaje rápido para aliviarse durante un par de días, sabiendo que nunca sería suficiente.

Su erección, dura y roja como pocas veces la había sentido, estaba a punto de explotar. Sólo un poco más, un par de tirones y ya estaría. Sólo un par de besos de esos labios gruesos en su imaginación y todo acabaría.

Gruñó, incapaz de retener todos los sonidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Aplicó más presión en la punta, girando levemente la muñeca y pasando el pulgar por la hendidura a la vez que expulsaba aire sonoramente por la boca. Y cuando estaba a punto, listo para tener el mejor orgasmo de la semana, un par de golpes en la puerta, justo a su espalda, hicieron que parara en seco.

Allí mismo, con su miembro en la mano, los pantalones y calzoncillos por las rodillas, empapado en sudor y a punto de estallar, se quedó paralizado. Aún sentía su mano latir con la fuerza de la excitación, los músculos del brazo protestando por el esfuerzo repentino.

Los golpes se repitieron, esta vez acompañados de una voz que, muy a su pesar, reconocía perfectamente.

\- ¡Agoney! Nos vamos ya. Estoy al mando de esta misión – rugía Raoul -. Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos a mi manera. En diez minutos salimos, no podemos permitir que salgan del  bosque y se acerquen más al pueblo.

Su timbre, grave y seductor, provocó un nudo en la garganta de Agoney, que se obligó a tragar y respirar antes de contestar, aún sin abrir la puerta.

\- Y una mierda, Raoul – se subió los pantalones haciendo una mueca e intentando obviar el dolor de su entrepierna -. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

Verificó que su ropa estaba colocada en el lugar correcto y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con el rubio.

Y Raoul se mordió la lengua.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la madera, pero no esperaba que esa barrera desapareciera tan pronto. Podía oler la excitación de Agoney, ver sus pupilas dilatadas, sus pómulos sonrosados e intuir el bulto en sus pantalones que intentaba disimular con su sudadera.

Intentó serenarse, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos durante un segundo. Aquello no estaba bien. No porque Agoney fuera otro hombre, en eso no había ningún tipo de problema. Era porque era Agoney. El mismo chico que le había amargado la existencia, metiéndole en líos e intentando arrebatarle su puesto de beta en la manada, cada día más cercano. El chico que le ponía tan cachondo y de mala hostia a la vez que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Soy una persona con más estatus que tú en esta manada – le recordó el rubio, y se odió por ver la sombra oscura que cruzó la mirada del chico -. Y si vamos a hacer esto juntos, yo mando.

\- Hablaré con Miriam.

\- Con Miriam ya he hablado yo, joder – respiró fuertemente, aunque se arrepintió al instante cuando el aire cargado del olor dulce de Agoney penetró en su cuerpo.

El chico pareció darse cuenta, y dio un paso hacia atrás, resguardándose en su casa.

\- Prepara una mochila con algo de ropa, agua, cuerdas y un saco de dormir. Quizás tengamos que subir alguna pendiente escalada. Cazaremos para comer. Yo llevaré la tienda de campaña.

\- ¿Alguna orden más, general? – se burló el moreno.

Raoul le miró, serio. Sabía que podría contenerse durante poco tiempo más. Necesitaba saltarle al cuello y comerle la boca, al mismo tiempo que necesitaba pegarle un buen puñetazo en las costillas.

\- Sí – le desafió -. Como vuelvas a decir algo así delante del Consejo, nos las veremos. Y esta vez no pienso perdonarte la vida.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Agoney aferrado al marco de la puerta, con la erección aun latiéndole en los calzoncillos, la respiración errática y la cabeza funcionando a mil por hora.

No le dio tiempo a terminar lo que había empezado.

Cogió su mochila y preparó todo lo que el chico le había dicho, para después darse una ducha con agua helada que, por fin, consiguió bajar su erección. Le esperaban unos días duros, rodeado de naturaleza y Raoul, con ningún sitio donde escapar. Debía serenarse, no le apetecía morir a manos del hombre que ansiaba, y la misión era, cuanto menos, peligrosa. Se trataba de tres lobos solitarios que se habían unido, y no parecían novatos.

Salió de casa con decisión, encontrándose con Raoul apoyado en la pared, su mochila en el suelo y sus manos en los bolsillos, la mirada fija en el horizonte. Cuando sintió su presencia, cogió la mochila y se la puso en los hombros, comenzando a caminar sin decir palabra.

Agoney fijó la vista en las manos de Raoul, cogiendo con fuerza las asas de la mochila, levantando el peso sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Tragó saliva, y le siguió rogando poder eliminar esa imagen de su mente.

La travesía no sería muy larga. Apenas un par de días hasta el límite de su territorio, donde se encontraban sus presas. Solo tenía que aguantar unas horas, podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

Y efectivamente, con el paso de las horas, todo se había vuelto más difícil. Quizás era porque no habían mediado palabra desde que salieron, y la tensión se había construido de tal manera que podría cortarse el aire entre ellos con un cuchillo. Quizás porque había visto a Raoul cazar por primera vez, aunque aún en su forma humana, y la visión de sus músculos flexionándose con rapidez y dureza lo estaba volviendo loco. Quizás porque la tienda de campaña se le antojaba pequeña para sus dos sacos de dormir, y por la noche la tela provocaba que el olor de Raoul le rodease y asfixiase, impidiéndole descansar.

Dos noches casi sin dormir, aguantando las ganas de aliviar su deseo, desquiciándose mientras Raoul parecía el ser más sereno del planeta.

Si no hubiera estado tan ciego por sus propios problemas, se habría dado cuenta de cómo el rubio lo miraba de vez en cuando, de la misma manera que un cazador que evalúa a su presa. Como si quisiera encerrarle en su habitación y no dejarle salir de su cama en días. Como si deseara morder su cuello hasta sentirle gemir debajo de él, incapaz de moverse debido a la excitación.

En el comienzo del tercer día, rodeaban el perímetro de su área cuando oyeron el primer ruido. Se miraron, silenciosos, corriendo a esconderse detrás de los frondosos helechos que les rodeaban. Aún no habían plegado la tienda de campaña, que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban. No llevaban más armas que un par de navajas encima, puesto que todas sus pertenencias se encontraban resguardadas. Solo habían salido a cazar algo para desayunar, y eso era algo que no se esperaban.

Raoul maldijo su  propio descuido, y rezó para que su plan inicial saliera bien. Miró a Agoney, a su lado, agazapado y listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Admiraba su capacidad de concentración y observación. Eso era lo que le había llevado a ser el mejor guerrero de la manada.

Sin embargo, cuando el hombre lobo desconocido apareció en su campo de visión, Agoney no pudo controlar sus impulsos. Se lanzó fuera de su escondite, transformándose en menos de tres segundos, la ropa hecha jirones a su alrededor.

El hombre lobo lo escuchó, y se transformó para evitar el primer zarpazo por parte del moreno.

Agoney era un lobo espeluznante. Su pelaje marrón rojizo destacaba entre los demás, y su considerable tamaño le hacía tener ventaja en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. El otro lobo, negro como el carbón, era un poco más pequeño, aunque más pesado que él.

Tenía buenos reflejos, porque esquivó el siguiente empujón de Agoney, y aprovechó para desestabilizarle y que resbalara por el suelo.

Raoul vio cómo el lobo negro  corría hacia su presa, la boca abierta  preparada para cerrarla sobre la carne del muslo de Agoney.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

Comenzó a correr hacia ellos dos, sintiendo cómo sus huesos se desencajaban y giraban, el dolor placentero le recorría el cuerpo, mutando sin control. Dio los últimos pasos a cuatro patas, ya convertido plenamente y embistió contra el lobo negro hasta enviarle lejos de Agoney.

Le miraba con fascinación. Los ojos marrones se clavaban en él, y era incapaz de descifrar lo que estaba pensando el moreno. El otro lobo no le dejó pensar más, puesto que ya se había levantado y se encontraba en posición de defensa, mirándole fijamente.

Sabía que imponía.

Los lobos blancos eran los más raros de todos. Solo había uno por cada millón, y normalmente no se encontraban en forma de hombre lobo. Los rumores decían que eran los más ágiles, los más precisos. Los más peligrosos.

Raoul era un lobo blanco puro, pequeño, de un peso inferior al que normalmente ostentaban los de su especie. Quizás fue eso lo que le dio confianza al hombre lobo negro, o quizás fueron los dos compañeros que aparecieron en ese instante a su lado, ambos de color marrón oscuro.

El lobo negro era el jefe, podía intuirse. Raoul hizo un gesto de conciliación, tratando de decirle que prefería hablar el asunto. Oyó a Agoney colocarse detrás de él.

Sin embargo, ellos prefirieron luchar. A la orden del jefe, se abalanzaron contra ellos.

Eran fuertes, precisos. Eran corpulentos y experimentados, lo suficientemente listos como para intentar distraerle y atacarle por la espalda.

Pero Raoul era rápido, inteligente y ágil. Podía leer perfectamente las intenciones de sus enemigos así que, mientras Agoney se lanzaba de frente a por uno de los lobos marrones, él miró al negro.

El otro se dirigió a él, pero lo esquivó sin darle más importancia, esperando el ataque del más fuerte. Y así fue. Sintió cómo el jefe dejaba caer su peso contra él, tratando de aplastarle. Se revolvió con rapidez, clavando sus uñas en el abdomen, provocando la suficiente vacilación como para desestabilizarlo y tirarlo al suelo. El lobo marrón trataba de atacarle de nuevo así que, de un zarpazo, lo envió contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, donde se quedó tirado inconsciente.

Aprovechó para mirar a Agoney, acorralado por su contrincante, pero aún sin perder la pelea. Confiaba en que pudiera aguantar un poco más. No mucho, porque apenas necesitó unos minutos para conseguir agotar al jefe, esquivando sus ataques con la rapidez de un felino. _Qué irónico._

Aprovechó la creciente lentitud de los movimientos de su atacante para rodearle y propinarle un empujón que lo envió al suelo, donde lo acorraló. Le gruñó, cerrando la boca alrededor de su cuello, aunque sin llegar a morderle.

Sin perder la concentración, gruñó desde la base de su garganta llamando la atención de Agoney y el lobo marrón, que dejó de arrinconarle. Cuando quiso ir a ayudar a su compañero, Agoney atacó para ponerlo en la misma posición.

El lobo negro cambió, volviendo a ser humano, sabiendo que había perdido la pelea.

\- Disculpad. Disculpad, os rogamos clemencia – dijo, apresurando -. Mi nombre es Aarón, no sabíamos que estábamos en territorio ocupado.

Raoul cambió de nuevo, dejando libre a su presa, ignorando el gruñido de advertencia de Agoney.

\- Coge tu manada y vete de aquí. Si me entero de que volvéis, estáis muertos.

El hombre le hizo caso. Aún seguía mirándole con arrogancia, pero sabía que perdería otro enfrentamiento. Ordenó al otro chico cambiar y, entre los dos, cogieron al lobo inconsciente. Raoul no se movió hasta perderlos de vista, convencido de que se irían y no les darían más problemas.

Cuando se sintió fuera de peligro, la rabia le inundó. Giró su cuerpo hacia Agoney, imponiéndose frente a él, sin importarle su desnudez.

\- Cambia – ordenó.

El lobo negó con la cabeza, y Raoul juraría haber visto un destello de vergüenza en sus ojos.

\- Es una orden. Cambia – gruñó.

El chico, encogido sobre sí mismo, comenzó a volver a su forma humana lentamente, quedando arrodillado en el suelo. Se levantó con pesadez, aunque mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

A Raoul se le cortó la respiración. Su pecho estaba cubierto por un vello ligero, que le daba un aspecto más varonil. Le inspeccionó intentando buscar heridas o hematomas, tratando de contenerse y no mirar más allá de la cintura.

\- ¿Estás herido? – preguntó, al no ver ninguna lesión.

\- No – susurró Agoney.

Raoul inspiró fuertemente, y Agoney supo lo que se le venía encima.

\- ¿Qué coño hacías? – Vociferó – Has atacado sin evaluar el terreno, sin preguntarme nada y sin saber a cuántos lobos te enfrentabas.

Agoney quiso responder, pero Raoul dio tres zancadas hasta colocarse en frente de él, con apenas un palmo separándolos. Y, aunque era unos centímetros más bajo que él, le miró a los ojos con autoridad.

\- Has desobedecido a tu inmediato superior. Esto tendrá un castigo, Agoney.

El moreno, cohibido por la desnudez de ambos e incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, se encogió sobre sí mismo. Raoul cerró las manos en puños, y la piel áspera de los nudillos se estiró hasta quedar blanca.

Agoney dio un respingo, mirando hacia un lado.

\- Comunicaré esto al Consejo cuando volvamos.

\- ¡No! – El moreno alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la frialdad de los ojos de Raoul – Por favor, te lo suplico… - susurró – He cometido un error, prometo que te dejaré en paz. Serás el próximo beta, pero no le digas nada al Consejo.

\- ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

\- Me echarán de la manada, Raoul – y el nombre sonó como un suspiro -. Sabes que lo harán.

Raoul lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era si él mismo podía ser tan cruel. Que un miembro de la manada pusiera en peligro la vida de otro era castigado con el destierro. Pero Agoney también sabía su secreto y es que, si todos se entraban de que él era un lobo blanco, su vida cambiaría drásticamente. Era casi una criatura mitológica, así que solo infundiría miedo y rechazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que has visto hoy, ¿te queda claro?

Agoney no respondió, pero volvió a separar la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – El rubio puso una de sus manos en el brazo de Agoney, agarrándolo fuertemente.

No se esperaba la reacción. El chico jadeó violentamente y dio un paso hacia atrás, con tanta rapidez que casi tropieza consigo mismo.

Los ojos de Agoney le miraban con miedo, y Raoul escaneó su cuerpo para entender su reacción. Lo que vio, le dejó sin aire. Agoney estaba comenzando a tener una erección.

No supo cómo tomarlo, puesto que su cabeza parecía estar en un cortocircuito en esos momentos, así que su cuerpo tomo el control. Se acercó a Agoney despacio, haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con la tienda de campaña, justo detrás de ellos. Le vio retorcerse, lleno de vergüenza, buscando una vía de escape. Así que se pegó a él, rozando su pecho, acariciándole los hombros con las manos.

Agoney jadeó.

\- Estás…

\- No. Cállate.

Los ojos de Raoul se tiñeron de amarillo, y eso, unido al agarre de las manos del chico en sus brazos, terminó por formar una erección completa. Sus pómulos se tiñeron de rosa al sentir la mirada del chico ahí abajo, y ni siquiera pudo defenderse ante el empujón que le dio, metiéndolo en la tienda de campaña de golpe.

Raoul fue tras él, y sonrió al verlo sentado en el suelo, indefenso como nunca antes lo había visto. Se arrodilló frente a él, y le vio temblar ante la cercanía.

\- Estás cachondo.

Agoney intentó cerrar las piernas, por lo que Raoul se abrió paso entre ellas para impedirlo. Le empujó de nuevo, recostándolo en el suelo de la tienda, arrinconándolo con su propio cuerpo. Sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? Un niñato como tú… No tienes ni idea de lo que podrías haber provocado.

\- Lo… Lo siento, Raoul. No pensé antes de actuar, yo…

\- Calla – dijo, posando el dedo índice de la mano derecho sobre sus labios -. Y ahora mírate, cachondo porque te he tocado. ¿Es esto lo que siempre has querido, Agoney?

No respondió. No pudo hacerlo, porque el aliento de Raoul se confundía con el suyo y solo podía pensar que necesitaba probar esa boca. Probablemente era la peor situación de su vida: excitado, con su enemigo acorralándole, a su merced. Y él solo podía pensar en los labios de Raoul.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, tratando de tocar sus labios, arriesgándose a que le cayera un buen puñetazo. Sin embargo, Raoul sonrió de medio lado, alejándose justo antes de permitir que sus labios se tocaran.

Agoney gruñó, y Raoul rió.

\- Lo llevas claro.

Y, aunque Agoney se esperaba que el rubio se levantara y lo dejara allí solo, no lo hizo. Acarició su pecho con la mano derecha, siendo consciente del estremecimiento del chico, enredando sus dedos en el vello corto hasta subir a su garganta, donde aplicó una presión muy ligera.

Volvió a acercarse a su boca, manteniendo a Agoney sujeto contra el suelo, y susurró en sus labios.

\- Si lo que quieres es follar, follamos. Pero esta vez sí será a mi manera.

Agoney ahogó un gemido, y Raoul sonrió una vez más justo antes de lamer su labio inferior y separarse de nuevo. No le dio el beso que quería, volviéndolo loco, observando cómo se mordía sus labios para no suplicar.

Aun así, miró hacia abajo, y comprobó que Agoney cada vez estaba más excitado.

\- Qué calentón, ¿no? Y ni te he tocado… ¿Qué estabas haciendo el otro día, cuando fui a buscarte a casa?

\- Nada…

\- ¿Nada? Porque tenías la polla bastante dura, la verdad.

Volvió a acercarse a su cara, mordiendo un lateral de su mandíbula, sintiendo cómo se aceleraba el pulso del moreno. Se desplazó a su oreja derecha y le mordió el lóbulo, sin soltar aún el débil agarre en su garganta.

\- ¿Te estabas tocando? – Susurró en su oído – Dime la verdad, ¿qué estabas imaginando?

Agoney cerró los ojos, incapaz de responder.

\- Dímelo, joder. Estabas imaginándome a mí, ¿verdad? Estabas pensando en que te follaba hasta que no podías moverte, ¿es eso?

Volvió a mordisquear su oreja, y las manos de Agoney reaccionaron por fin, agarrando los bíceps del rubio en una súplica muda.

\- Ah, no. Ni de coña. No me tocarás hasta que yo lo diga.

Agoney se estremeció cuando Raoul se levantó y sintió el frío en su piel, roja y caliente por la excitación. Alargó una mano hasta su miembro, rozándolo tímidamente, intentando aliviar algo de tensión.

\- Para – la orden seca de Raoul le hizo cortar todo movimiento al instante, y se mordió el labio, callándose un gemido.

Raoul se acercó de nuevo con las dos cuerdas que habían llevado en sus mochilas y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas, sentándose sobre sus talones mientras acariciaba el torso de Agoney hacia arriba, sintiendo sus pezones erizarse.

Se apoyó con una mano en el suelo al lado de la cabeza del moreno, y con la otra liberó su labio inferior de entre sus dientes, acariciándolo con el pulgar.

\- Raoul… - susurró, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía.

\- ¿Qué?

El chico respiraba con fuerza, sus manos descansando al lado de su cuerpo, evitando tocarle, tal y como él le había pedido.

\- Qué bien obedeces ahora, Agoney.

Un latigazo de placer recorrió al chico al oír la voz susurrada con burla.

\- ¿Te pone cachondo que te dominen? ¿Es eso? – continuó.

Agoney cerró los ojos, revolviéndose incómodo.

\- Respóndeme.

No podía decirlo, no cuando se había negado esa faceta de sí mismo durante tantos años. Así que, titubeante, miró a los ojos a Raoul y asintió.

-Buen chico – murmuró, acariciándole una vez más los labios.

Agoney notó cómo Raoul comenzaba a excitarse, y trató de juntar sus caderas para darse placer, mientras intentó alcanzar sus labios una vez más. El chico negó con la cabeza sonriéndole de nuevo y, sentándose sobre sus talones, dijo:

\- Ponte de rodillas, de espaldas a mí.

Agoney le miró desconfiado, pero su cuerpo respondió y, una vez más, obedeció. Cuando estuvo en la postura que le había indicado, notó la mirada de Raoul en su culo, y giro la cabeza para ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecían y su polla se llenaba por completo.

Abrió las rodillas, separando las piernas, inclinándose hacia delante, dejando que Raoul lo viera. El rubio se pegó a su espalda por completo, colocando su polla entre las nalgas del chico y embistiendo hacia arriba sin penetrarlo. Mordió su cuello mientras abrazaba su abdomen, acompañando el cuerpo de Agoney con sus movimientos.

\- Gime, Agoney. Quiero escucharte.

\- No, no…

Un jadeo, las manos de Raoul apretándole aún más contra sí y la caricia del aliento en su oreja le hicieron emitir un gemido visceral, casi inaudible, negándole a Raoul y sí mismo el sonido de su voz.

Raoul se compadeció de él y besó su piel por primera vez, justo debajo de su oreja izquierda. Dejó un camino de besos suaves por su nuca mientras seguía con los movimientos de cadera, sus manos agarrando en ese momento los muslos de Agoney.

Sintió cómo el chico temblaba entre sus brazos, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo se habría estado negando a sí mismo. Se estiró para coger las cuerdas olvidadas en el suelo, y las agarró con firmeza y decisión.

\- Escúchame bien, Agoney – con la mano libre, tiró de los rizos del moreno hacia atrás hasta que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro -. Te voy a atar. Te voy a atar, y no podrás tocarte, ni tocarme. Estarás a mi merced, ¿me entiendes?

El chico tragó saliva.

\- Necesito que me respondas, Agoney.

\- S-Sí – tartamudeó.

Raoul sonrió y giró la cabeza levemente para mirar al moreno, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer. Le premió mordiéndole el labio inferior, sin soltarle el pelo para evitar que el chico juntara sus labios por completo. Se separó unos centímetros de él y cogió su brazo izquierdo, dibujando con la cuerda un intricado de nudos sobre toda la extensión, y repitiendo lo mismo en el otro brazo. Unió las cuerdas con un nudo doble, dejando a Agoney con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda y lo ató, con la cuerda sobrante, a sus dos muslos, justo por debajo de la ingle.

Empujó el cuerpo de Agoney lentamente hasta que apoyó la frente en el suelo, y observó su obra. Las cuerdas se deslizaban desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, donde se unían para luego separarse y atarse cada una a su correspondiente pierna. Agoney no sólo tenía las manos atadas: ni siquiera podía separarlas de su espalda.

Raoul se mordió el labio mientras pegaba su pecho a los brazos del chico.

\- ¿Bien?

Agoney asintió, y jadeó al sentir una caricia entre sus nalgas. Con las piernas separadas y apoyado únicamente sobre sus rodillas y su pecho, se sentía totalmente expuesto ante Raoul.

Mordió la tela del suelo al sentir la punta del dedo índice de Raoul acariciar todo el contorno de su agujero, y se estremeció al oír su risa.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle ya?

No contestó, así que el rubio separó su mano de la zona, castigándole. Agoney se removió inquieto, pero no tenía alivio posible. Dependía de Raoul para todo, y eso, inexplicablemente, le hizo ponerse aún más cachondo.

\- Sí, joder… Sí.

Un cachete en el culo le hizo gemir muy suavemente, mordiéndose el labio. Sus piernas temblaron al sentir el aliento de Raoul entre sus nalgas, aun cuando todavía no le tocaba.

Justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse, la lengua del chico lamió desde sus testículos hacia arriba, parando a rodear con una lentitud exasperante su agujero. Agoney balanceó sus caderas hacia atrás, pidiendo más.

\- Tranquilo, Agoney – rió Raoul -. Tranquilo.

El chico trató de serenarse, pero el hecho de no poder moverse, unido a la presión que hacían las cuerdas sobre sus músculos le mantenía inquieto, buscando alivio en las manos de Raoul.

El rubio, sintiendo la desesperación, decidió darle lo que quería y escupió en su agujero justo antes de volver a humedecerlo con su lengua, separando bien las nalgas con sus manos. Se cercioró de que Agoney estaba preparado cuando le oyó resoplar, aunque no gemir, e introdujo su dedo pulgar lentamente para comenzar a dilatarlo.

Le sentía estremecerse, disfrutar, jadear bajo sus caricias. Sacó el dedo y volvió a lamer, profundizando hasta penetrarle con la lengua, el sabor de Agoney estallando en su boca. No pudo evitar acariciar su propio miembro, tratando de calmarse y conservar la cordura.

Le metió dos dedos lentamente, y el agujero de Agoney se amoldó perfectamente a sus caricias, relajando sus músculos y disfrutando de cómo Raoul alternaba los besos en las nalgas, los dedos en su interior y la lengua recorriéndole por completo.

Pasados unos minutos, el rubio se separó unos centímetros  y observó a Agoney, retorciéndose de placer y mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca. Su agujero, ya dilatado, se contraía pidiendo la polla del chico, que sonrió.

Escupió una vez más, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y tiró del pelo moreno hasta que Agoney volvió a estar erguido sobre sus rodillas.

\- Deja de morderte el labio, te estás haciendo sangre.

Agoney obedeció. El sabor metálico inundaba su boca, pero no se quejó. Miró hasta atrás para buscar a Raoul, que estaba desatando sus muslos. Sin embargo, dejó sus manos juntas tras su espalda, y se movió hasta ponerse frente a él.

Le sonrió, y Agoney podía adivinar su aspecto: con su propia sangre en los labios, las mejillas llenas de rubor y los ojos completamente oscurecidos por el placer. Él se sentía sucio, pero Raoul le veía arrebatador.

\- Qué guapo estás así, joder.

Se sentó frente a él, dejando algo de espacio entre sus cuerpos y le indicó con el dedo que se acercara. Agoney se inclinó ligeramente y  fue directamente a buscarle los labios, pero el rubio le esquivó.

\- Escúchame bien, Agoney – le dijo, acariciándole las mejillas -. Quiero que me la comas, ¿me la vas a comer? –dejó un beso en la garganta del chico.

\- No puedo… así no puedo.

Otro beso más, esta vez en su nuez y un poco más largo.

\- Yo te ayudaré, pero tienes que prometerme algo.

Agoney asintió frenéticamente.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mientras me la chupas, quiero que te metas los dedos. Para esto te he soltado de las piernas.

Agoney cerró los ojos y mordió su labio una vez más, imaginándoselo todo. Raoul volvió a soltarle el labio con toda la paciencia del mundo, y dejó un beso en su mandíbula.

Ayudó a Agoney a inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante, dejando que recorrerá su miembro con la nariz, deleitándose en su olor y su forma. Bajó un poco más para lamerle los testículos y jugar con ellos, pero las manos de Raoul lo guiaron hacia la punta de su polla.

El moreno sacó la lengua y lamió, lentamente, arremolinándose en la hendidura, manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de Raoul.

\- Vamos, Agoney. Fóllate.

Suspirando, el chico estiró sus brazos para comprobar que llegaba bien, sin esfuerzo, y tocó su agujero con delicadeza. Ahogó un gemido en la punta del pene de Raoul, ahora dentro de su boca.

El rubio le dejó hacer, queriendo que se acostumbrara a la situación y, cuando vio cómo el chico metía dos de sus dedos en su agujero, gruñó con fuerza. Tiró del pelo de Agoney para elevar un poco su cabeza y poder moverla a su antojo, y colocó su mano libre en la barbilla del chico.

Guiándole, metió poco a poco su miembro en la boca del chico, dándole margen. Las vibraciones de los gemidos de Agoney en su miembro lo estaban volviendo loco, así que movió las caderas lentamente para empezar a follar la boca del moreno.

Veía perfectamente cómo el chico estiraba su agujero hasta meter tres dedos dentro de él, y respiraba por su nariz mientras se comía su polla cada vez más profundamente.

Raoul embistió un par de veces para luego sacársela por completo, y Agoney escupió la saliva sobrante mientras jadeaba del esfuerzo. A los pocos segundos, volvió a  introducirla en su boca, y Raoul se dejó llevar, follándole la garganta sin miedo, sin poder quitar la vista de los dedos de Agoney y de cómo movía su culo porque necesitaba más.

-Dios, sí… - gimió el rubio, perdiéndose en el calor de la boca del chico, que chupaba con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, respiraba fuertemente por la nariz y el movimiento de las caderas de Raoul, lejos de agobiarle, provocaba que aumentase la velocidad con la que se autopenetraba.

Abrió la boca y dejó que Raoul jugara con ella, moviéndose y embistiendo para notar el contorno de su polla a través de la piel de las mejillas, volviéndose loco cuando Agoney decidió abrir los ojos y mirarle con deseo.

Se la sacó, pero el chico cabeceó hacia delante para seguir lamiendo, y Raoul no pudo evitar coger su polla con la mano que antes agarraba la barbilla de Agoney y dirigirla a los labios del chico. Alternaba besos cortos en la punta con lametones exasperantes, y pugnaba por metérsela de nuevo por completo, pero el rubio no se lo permitía. Cuando se acercaba lo suficiente, Raoul movía su miembro para que Agoney lamiera el tronco, y luego lo alejaba de nuevo.

\- Raoul – protestó el chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Agoney abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, ofreciéndose, mirándole con los ojos hambrientos.

\- Sigue follándote, no pares – Agoney, que descansaba los dedos en su propio interior, comenzó de nuevo a moverlos, esta vez con la boca libre y abierta, mirando los ojos de color miel, rogando por más.

\- ¿Te gusta follarte, Agoney? Estoy seguro de que disfrutas sabiendo que estoy viendo cómo te metes los dedos, ¿verdad?

Agoney cerró la boca, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras que Raoul aumentaba ligeramente la fuerza con la que le sujetaba la cabeza.

\- Abre la boca, quiero oírte.

Agoney obedeció, sacando de nuevo la lengua, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Gime para mí, Agoney.

El chico negó lentamente, y Raoul gruñó justo antes de volver a meterle la polla en la boca, notando esta vez la nariz de Agoney inspirando contra el vello del pubis, llenándose de su olor.

\- Eso es, cariño… Hasta el fondo.

Media docena de embestidas más y Raoul tuvo que separarse, la imagen de Agoney totalmente preparado y balanceando las caderas contra sus propios dedos mientras se comía su polla era demasiado para él.

\- Ven aquí.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse de rodillas y liberarse de sus dedos, y juntó sus pechos para que el chico descansara su peso sobre él. Las piernas de Agoney temblaban debido al esfuerzo de mantener la misma postura durante mucho tiempo, pero no se quejó.

Admirado por el chico, Raoul acarició su cara mientras besaba su cuello, murmurando elogios para él. Le cogió las mejillas y le miró fijamente mientras rozaba sus labios. Agoney se deshizo, inmóvil, los ojos cerrándose mientras esperaba por lo que el rubio le había negado desde el principio.

Raoul, incapaz de prohibírselo más, juntó sus labios con lentitud y firmeza, dejando que la pasión entre ellos arrollara cualquier rastro de duda. Le comió la boca a Agoney con seguridad, explorando cada rincón, metiendo y sacando su lengua para encontrar la del chico, dispuesta  a jugar. Le mordió los labios, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, aunque apenas le importó.

Bajó sus manos hasta el culo de Agoney y lo masajeó con fuerza, el chico suspirando en su boca. La falta de aire les obligó a separarse, aunque Raoul no permitió que la separación durara mucho. Volvió a besar a Agoney, y lo invitó a que fuera él el que jugase con su boca, distrayéndose lo suficiente como para no notar los dedos de Raoul hasta que le penetraron de nuevo.

Ahogó un gemido contra su lengua, removiéndose para intentar tocarlo, pero las cuerdas no se lo permitían. Raoul metía y sacaba sus dedos con rapidez, mientras que Agoney lamía su boca en un beso cada vez más desesperado.

Cuando todo se volvió demasiado intenso, se separaron. El miembro de Agoney latía con fuerza contra el suyo, buscando un alivio que aún no había conseguido.

\- Escúchame, Agoney – susurró Raoul contra su cuello -. Te voy a soltar para volver a atarte las manos por delante, ¿vale?

El chico asintió, y dejó que Raoul lo sentara en el suelo y comenzara a desatar los nudos que envolvían sus brazos. Fue una tarea lenta, tortuosa para el moreno, que se excitaba al ver las manos de Raoul trabajar sobre su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo soltó, Agoney dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, permitiendo que el rubio atara tan solo sus muñecas por delante de su cuerpo.

Lo empujó para que se tumbara boca arriba, y subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

\- No los muevas.

Masajeó sus piernas abiertas para relajar sus músculos, y se situó entre ellas con decisión. Escupió en su mano y lubricó su miembro, aunque no era necesario, pues aún estaba lleno de la saliva de Agoney, que le miraba fijamente.

Raoul se recostó encima de él, besándole brevemente. Agoney, sin embargo, correspondió con pasión, sin querer dejar escapar esos labios que lo traían loco.

\- Te voy a follar, Agoney. Te voy a follar ahora, y lo voy a hacer duro, fuerte y rápido.

Ambos estaban a punto de estallar, así que el aludido elevó las piernas y las abrió todo lo que pudo, exponiéndose ante la polla de Raoul. Jugó con su agujero, rodeándolo y metiéndole la punta para, cuando le sentía hinchar el pecho de aire, volver a sacársela. Estaba siendo una tortura para los dos, pero el rubio disfrutaba viendo a Agoney perdiendo los papeles.

\- Raoul, Raoul… más.

Le pidió, por fin, lo que quería, y el chico se lo dio. Lo penetró lentamente aunque sin pausa, mirando los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido del chico. Cuando estuvo completamente en su interior, le besó de nuevo.

Agoney abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque sus labios se separaron al instante, para recibir a los del chico, que comenzó a embestir poco a poco.

\- Más rápido, por favor, por favor.

Raoul sonrió contra su boca, y dejó una última caricia antes de separarse e incorporarse sobre sus rodillas.  Separó bien las piernas del chico y miró su torso al descubierto, sonrojado por el placer y el esfuerzo.

\- Lo que tú me pidas, cariño.

Comenzó a embestir con fuerza y rapidez, sabiendo que ambos durarían apenas unos minutos más, sin importarle que los músculos de las piernas protestaran y Agoney pareciera estar en una especie de limbo.

Más rápido, más fuerte, el agarre en los muslos del chico intensificándose, y miradas que se quieren decir mil cosas.

Agoney abrió la boca para pedirle a Raoul que le tocara, que le masturbara. Su polla estaba tan llena que un solo roce le haría explotar, pero el rubio tenía otros planes. Se acercó a su oreja sin  perder el ritmo.

\- No te voy a tocar, Agoney. Te vas a correr con mi polla en tu culo, y nada más.

El chico inspiró con fuerza, balbuceando.

\- No puedo, Raoul, no puedo.

\- Sí puedes, cariño. Vamos.

Aumento un poco el ritmo, follándoselo con una intensidad que no podría mantener mucho tiempo, pero no hizo falta. Volvió a pegar su boca al cuello del chico, intercalando mordiscos con palabras y jadeos. Sus colmillos se alargaron ligeramente y raspó la piel sensible del moreno con ellos, notando cómo se apretaba contra él.

\- Vamos, Agoney, córrete. Córrete mientras te la meto, cariño. Vamos, vamos – se acercó a su boca y suspiró contra sus labios -. Déjate ir.

Agoney solo necesitó esa orden para que todo estallara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y arqueando la espalda, soltando, por fin, un gemido tan fuerte que le arañó la garganta. Raoul jadeó, intentando grabar en su mente la imagen más bonita que había visto nunca.

Agoney gimiendo, gritando, disfrutando del placer de su polla estirándole y llenándole. Cuerdas blancas de semen cubrieron todo su abdomen, y Raoul podría jurar que estuvo corriéndose durante un minuto entero.

El chico temblaba entre sus brazos, su cuerpo convulsionando mientras Raoul le llenaba la cara de besos y bajaba el ritmo de las embestidas conforme Agoney se relajaba. Salió de él con una mueca, aún excitado y con aganas de seguir follándole como nunca, pero respetando el agotamiento del moreno. Le desató las manos con un movimiento rápido, perdiéndose en sus pupilas.

Agoney le miró y, aunque no podía leer sus ojos, supo lo que iba a hacer en cuanto se giró y quedó tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, con la cabeza a diez centímetros de su polla. El rubio se sentó sobre sus talones, las piernas abiertas para que Agoney lamiera el interior de sus muslos y, cuando pensó que se iba a meter la polla en la boca, susurró:

\- Córrete en mi cara mientras me follo con los dedos.

Raoul tembló, y agarró su miembro con fuerza. El moreno se estaba penetrando de nuevo, ahora lentamente y con suavidad, estirando su agujero. Uno, dos, tres tirones a su polla y todo terminó. Hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos mientras se corría, observando la cara de Agoney llenarse de su semen, y jadeando cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta.

Terminó de correrse y la soltó, pero Agoney no le dejó escapar, metiéndosela en la boca y chupando un par de veces más, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente.

Se limpió con la mano libre los restos de semen de los párpados, y Raoul le observó sin palabras. Vio cómo el chico sacaba los dedos del interior, apoyándose en el suelo y jadeando con alivio.

Sacó la lengua para lamer lo que pudo, y Raoul sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Se dejó caer a su lado, girándole para poder mirarle mientras le abrazaba, besándole con pasión.

Agoney abrió la boca, agotado, dejándose besar y acariciar por Raoul.

\- Deberíamos volver… - susurró el moreno.

\- Lo haremos en cuanto descanses un rato, despiertes y vuelva a follarte de nuevo – suspiró contra su boca -. ¿Qué te parece?

El chico dio un respingo, apretándose aún más contra el cuerpo ajeno, jadeando al sentir la caricia de Raoul en su espalda baja.

\- Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca.


	2. Parte segunda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch I'm back by popular demand. Aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste tanto como la primera parte. Como siempre, no quiero ver ningún comentario fuera de las candados de lo que pasa aquí dentro. ¡A disfrutar!

La promesa de un nuevo polvo resultó en Raoul frotándose contra Agoney con fuerza, intensidad y a un ritmo prácticamente salvaje. Cualquiera habría pensado que, después de aquella sesión de sexo alucinante todo les sabría a poco, pero sus cuerpos cansados lo agradecieron con alivio.

Agoney nunca pensó que sentir el miembro de Raoul contra el suyo mientras le clavaba sus colmillos en su hombro lo excitaría hasta el punto de correrse en unos minutos, avergonzado y buscando la boca del rubio con desesperación, arañando su espalda en un vano intento para sentirle más.

Tampoco se esperaba que el chico volteara su cuerpo con fuerza para seguir frotándose entre sus nalgas, hasta terminar sobre su espalda baja con un gemido susurrado en su nuca.

Raoul le ayudó a limpiarse con una camiseta sucia y se puso la única que había traído de repuesto. Se vistieron con calma y en silencio, mirándose de reojo y huyendo de los ojos del contrario.

Cuando Agoney quiso incorporarse, sus piernas le fallaron y, para su desgracia, cayó de culo contra el suelo de la tienda, provocando que un latigazo de dolor recorriera su espalda. Siseó, incómodo, y Raoul tardó menos de tres segundos en agacharse a su lado para preguntarle si todo iba bien.

\- De puta madre. No soy un bebé, no necesito que me cuides.

Los ojos de color miel se abrieron con sorpresa, tratando de entender el rápido cambio de humor. Agoney se revolvió como gato panza arriba y salió de la tienda con más rapidez de la que su maltrecho cuerpo querría.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros durante su vida, y todas ellas venían seguidas de una tremenda culpabilidad y necesidad de demostrar su valía.

No podía permitir que la sumisión que demostraba y disfrutaba durante el sexo afectara a cualquier otro aspecto de su vida y, por ello, había dejado bien claro a todos los hombres con los que la había practicado que sería mejor no volver a repetirlo.

Pero Raoul no era cualquier hombre. No era un humano al que había conocido un sábado de noche bailando en un bar, o a través de una aplicación para citas. Raoul era miembro de la manada a la que pertenecía. O eso esperaba, porque si al rubio se le ocurría contar su estúpido arrebato, sería expulsado. Él no era nadie allí. Todos le miraban como un extraño, aún después de tantos años trabajando codo con codo. Y sería igual que les confesase la verdadera naturaleza del lobo de Raoul: él saldría perdiendo. Los lobos blancos eran demasiado valiosos en combate como para dejarlos ir o delatarlos frente al Consejo Mayor.

Suspiró, tratando de limpiar todo rastro de la pelea. Raoul salió de la tienda de campaña, con el semblante serio y la mandíbula apretada, y se dispuso a plegarla con la práctica de alguien que lleva años haciéndolo.

Apenas media hora más tarde, estaban preparados para partir.

\- Vamos – gruñó Agoney -. Quiero llegar cuanto antes.

Raoul no contestó, y eso afectó al moreno mucho más que si le hubiese gritado cuatro insultos a la cara. Cargó la mayor parte del peso y lideró la marcha, tal y como habían hecho en la ida.

Las horas caminando en silencio se hacían mucho más largas después de todo lo que había pasado, pero Agoney estaba dispuesto a ignorar el enorme elefante que había en medio de la habitación. Con suerte, el chico pronto se olvidaría de él. Al fin y al cabo, solo había sido un polvo más.

El mejor de su vida, pero seguro que podría superarlo.

La noche llegó con lentitud y, cuando los tonos naranjas del cielo dieron paso a los violetas, Raoul escogió un pequeño espacio protegido entre la vegetación para montar la tienda.

\- ¿Podríamos – Agoney se aclaró la garganta, su voz ronca por no haberla utilizado en todo el día – podríamos caminar un poco más? Así llegaremos antes.

\- No – la respuesta tajante de Raoul no daba pie a posibles cambios -. Aún hay que cazar algo de cena, hacer un fuego y montar la tienda.

Agoney asintió, ignorando el escalofrío que le recorrió ante la seriedad del chico. No era el tipo de seriedad que le gustaba. Le ponía nervioso notar el frío en esos ojos miel, siempre llenos de emociones.

\- Iré yo a cazar.

No esperó la respuesta del más pequeño, y se alejó unos metros para desvestirse y cambiar de forma.

Raoul suspiró.

Relajó, por fin, la tensión de sus hombros. Llevaba todo el día con ella, y no había sido provocada precisamente por el peso de la mochila a su espalda.

Abrió la tela de la tienda y la levantó en seguida, por lo que se dispuso a recoger hojas y ramas secas para el fuego. Cuando se sentó a encenderlo, se permitió pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Había sido increíble. La tensión sexual que llevaban años arrastrando por fin se había desvanecido, y la habían resuelto de la mejor manera posible. Había sido tan salvaje, tan primitivo... Él nunca se había dejado llevar por completo durante el sexo, siempre preocupado por la fragilidad de su pareja o porque sus gustos fueran demasiado para la otra persona. Pero Agoney era todo lo que siempre había querido y, al parecer, viceversa.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que tenían que haberlo hablado, exponer sus miedos y sus dudas antes de dejarse llevar. No lo habían hecho, y ahora Raoul se sentía culpable por no haber sabido explicar al chico que solo trataba de cuidarle, que no era menos que él.

Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado. Agoney debía sentirse como una mierda en esos momentos, y por eso había reaccionado así por la mañana. Aunque claro, también podría ser maduro por una vez en su vida y no coger una rabieta.

Raoul resopló, terminando de rodear la pequeña fogata con unas piedras para evitar un susto. Dudó, pero se decidió por dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores en busca de algo que llevaba queriendo tener todo el día.

Cuando regresó, Agoney ya se encontraba sentado frente al fuego. Había despellejado un ciervo, y ahora lo cocinaba con lentitud y paciencia. Se sentó a su lado, posando sobre algunas hojas los frutos silvestres que había encontrado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – el moreno señaló al montón de flores rosas que había colocado al otro lado de su cuerpo.

Raoul carraspeó, inseguro.

\- Es rosa de mosqueta. Deberías... Me he fijado en que tienes alguna marca en los brazos, de las... De las cuerdas. Deberías ponerte estás flores machacadas encima durante la noche. Mejorarás.

Agoney asintió, perdido en su mundo. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero estaba claro que esa planta ayudaba a sanar la piel.

\- Claro.

Comieron en un silencio incómodo, sus cuerpos separados como si quemaran. Como si no desearan volver a tocarse.

Agoney murmuró, poco después, que se acercaría a un riachuelo que había encontrado cerca para lavarse y machacar las flores con agua, y Raoul se quedó solo de nuevo, cuidando el fuego y el campamento.

Su mente voló, permitiéndose imaginar cómo se vería el chico desnudo a la luz de la luna creciente, refrescándose con el agua del río. Su piel se erizaría por el contraste de frío y calor, pues los hombres lobos mantenían una temperatura corporal ligeramente superior a los humanos. Quizás sus pezones se erguirían, pidiendo atención: unos dedos que los tocaran, una lengua que los humedecieran.

Carraspeó, incómodo. Se levantó y caminó en círculos, recolocándose su erección por dentro de los pantalones. Iba a volverse loco.

Cuando Agoney regresó, lo encontró de pie, apoyado contra un árbol a escasos metros de la hoguera. La luz del fuego iluminaba sus facciones por momentos, dándole un aura de peligrosidad y sensualidad que haría pecar a la más fiel de las criaturas.

Se regañó a sí mismo por no haberse puesto la camiseta, pero el ungüento aún no se había secado y su piel estaba demasiado sensible. Llevaba todo el camino pensando en qué debía hacer con los ligeros roces de su espalda, puesto que no alcanzaba a curárselos él mismo.

Decidió que pedir ayuda a Raoul no estaría mal, al fin y al cabo, aún eran miembros de la misma manada. Además, se sentía culpable por su arrebato de aquella mañana, y no sabía cómo empezar una disculpa.

\- Raoul – le llamó, ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al ver el levantamiento de ojos del más joven -, necesito ayuda con la espalda.

Se acercó a él a paso lento, aunque el chico no había dado señales de que lo había oído. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, le tendió el ungüento sobrante. El rubio lo cogió, y él se dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver sus rojeces.

No se esperaba la suave caricia en su cintura que dejaron los dedos de Raoul, ni que su cuerpo reaccionara con un jadeo ruidoso.

La mano del chico tembló sobre su espalda, pero decidió continuar. Aplicó el ungüento en los omóplatos y la zona lumbar, donde las cuerdas habían erosionado su piel. Ejerció una pequeña presión en el lugar donde su cuello se unía con sus hombros, y un quejido se escapó de los labios de Agoney.

\- Joder... - susurró con voz grave.

Y todo resultó demasiado. Las débiles barreras que el moreno había construido a base de gritos esa mañana, se derribaron con un susurro ronco de Raoul.

Agoney giró de nuevo y tragó saliva, su mirada dirigiéndose a esa boca ya echaba de menos. Y Raoul no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para tener una conversación. Solo quería besar esos labios hasta hacerles entender que parecían estar hechos para encajar entre los suyos.

Se separó del árbol y dio un paso, rozando la punta de su nariz con la mandíbula del moreno, sintiendo la barba sorprendentemente suave. Dirigió sus manos a los brazos contrarios, que aún no se movían, y trepó por ellos en una caricia casi imperceptible hasta llegar a su nuca, donde jugueteó con los rizos aún húmedos por el baño.

La mirada de Agoney alternaba entre su boca y sus ojos, ahora ligeramente amarillos. Bufó, expulsando aire por la nariz cuando el chico entreabrió sus labios inconscientemente, pidiéndole lo que quería sin palabras. Siempre en silencio.

Sabía que Agoney no se lanzaría. Lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, había observado cada uno de sus comportamientos: la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando varias personas le prestaban atención simultáneamente, o cómo siempre se colocaba entre la multitud cuando había algún evento en el pueblo.

Así que lo hizo él. Cabeceó ligeramente hacia arriba, ayudándose de sus manos para mantener el rostro de Agoney quieto – aunque dudaba que fuera a moverse – y juntó sus labios con una delicadeza impropia de él.

Agoney respondió al instante, volcando todo el anhelo que sentía en menos de un segundo. Si Raoul no se hubiera sentido de la misma manera, le habría pillado desprevenido la forma en las que las palmas de las manos del moreno se aferraron a su camiseta a la altura del pecho, retorciéndola entre sus puños.

Agoney se dejó besar, porque Raoul besaba de forma que le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre, y lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba más,  _mucho más_.

Gimió, rindiéndose por fin a los labios del rubio, que saqueaba su boca con pasión y fiereza, lamiendo su lengua e invitándola a jugar y luchar por obtener el control. Sus labios dolían por la fuerza con la que besaban, pero fue Raoul el que le obligó a separarse con un tirón suave de pelo.

Haciendo uso de su habilidad y rapidez impropias de un humano, el más pequeño giró sus cuerpos hasta que la espalda de Agoney tocó la corteza áspera del tronco del roble donde él había estado apoyado.

Le miró a los ojos, serio y excitado, observando sus pupilas dilatadas y sus manos aferrarse al árbol, aun sabiendo que lo que Agoney más ansiaba era tocarlo a él. No se movió, la distancia entre sus bocas era tan pequeña que podía sentir el aliento cálido del chico chocar contra sus labios, pero decidió que, después de la discusión de la mañana, no sería él el que iniciara algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

Esperaba que el moreno se alejase de él, avergonzado por haber gemido en su boca de aquella manera, aún intentando procesar que se habían follado solo con un beso. Así que esperó, paciente como pocas veces era, sin perder de vista al chico.

Lo que menos se esperaba era que Agoney emitiese un jadeo ahogado, como si hubiera perdido una batalla consigo mismo en su interior y le doliera el alma admitirlo. Su rostro se llenó de vergüenza y, acto seguido, se dejó caer de rodillas lentamente, sin separar su mirada en ningún momento.

La visión del moreno ahí, de rodillas y con las piernas ligeramente separadas, tan solo cubierto con un pantalón pese al frío de la noche y mirándole con aparente desafío desde abajo enloqueció a Raoul. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y se prometió a sí mismo que eso no podía suceder.

\- Levántate, Agoney.

El chico no respondió con palabras, pero pudo ver el ligero temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz, más grave que de costumbre debido a la excitación. Hizo caso omiso y levantó una mano para acariciar su pene por encima del pantalón, lamiendo sus labios inconscientemente.

Raoul suspiró, frustrado. Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Agoney lamió la piel de debajo de su ombligo, la calidez contrastando los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo del rubio en ese momento. Una mordida suave en la tela de su pantalón fue la que le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Agoney.

El chico paró, mirándole en silencio, sus mejillas llenas de color y sus labios húmedos por habérselos lamido con frecuencia.

\- ¿Qué? – susurró, casi con vergüenza. Implorando que, por una vez, no lo rechazara. Aunque fuera la última.

\- Sube.

\- No...

\- Joder, Agoney.

\- No puedo... - El chico mordió su labio inferior, fijando su mirada en la entrepierna cada vez más abultada del rubio – No puedo aguantar más.

Le desabrochó la bragueta con urgencia, tirando de los pantalones y los calzoncillos fuertemente. La polla de Raoul estaba medio erecta, y el moreno se enorgulleció por haber provocado eso con tan solo un par de besos.

Agoney se inclinó hacia delante hasta besar sus caderas, mordiéndolas de vez en cuando para tirar de la piel sensible. Raoul respiraba profundamente, sus manos cayendo inertes a sus costados, reteniéndose con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para no tocar la cabeza llena de rizos oscuros.

Agoney sonrió con malicia mirándole a los ojos, justo antes de depositar un beso tan cerca de su pene que lo rozó con la barbilla. Raoul inspiró con fuerza, y ese fue el pistoletazo de salida para que, al fin, metiera la erección casi completamente formada en su boca.

Le chupó la punta con delicadeza, llenándola de saliva y lamiendo como si se tratara del manjar más codiciado del planeta. Raoul seguía con sus respiraciones cortas y superficiales, las manos cayendo a sus laterales se habían convertidos en puños apretados.

\- Dios... - Gimió Agoney lamiéndose sus labios mientras la miraba, recreándose en su sabor.

Raoul jadeó, su pecho hundiéndose por la sorpresa.

El moreno volvió a tomarlo en su cavidad bucal, llevándolo ahora hasta el fondo, aspirando fuertemente contra la piel cubierta por vello fino. Embistió dos veces, moviendo la cabeza, pero se la sacó al ver que el rubio seguía empeñado en no tocarlo.

Lo masturbó para ganar aliento, chupando sus testículos con suavidad y lamiendo un poco más allá, las piernas de Raoul temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie. Agoney se apiadó de él y le giró de nuevo, apoyándole contra el roble. Subió su pierna izquierda hasta su hombro, doblándola para tener más acceso. El rubio se dejó hacer, demasiado sumido en un éxtasis que deseaba que no desapareciera nunca.

Cuando la lengua de Agoney llegó por fin a su agujero, Raoul arqueó la espalda y gimió con fuerza, balanceando sus caderas inconscientemente. Agoney pasó su lengua con avidez por la zona, sintiendo el sabor del chico explotar en su boca.

Raoul gritó al sentir cómo la punta se adentraba en su interior: casi no recordaba aquella sensación. Para su desgracia, Agoney abandonó pronto su agujero y volvió a sus testículos succionándolos en su boca sin bajar la pierna del rubio de su hombro.

Sus rodillas estaban empezando a molestarle, su erección estaba a punto de explotar y sus labios dolían por el esfuerzo, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento.

Dirigió la polla del chico a su boca una vez más, metiéndola hasta que su garganta protestó con una pequeña arcada y Raoul gritó con fuerza. Agoney cogió las manos de Raoul y las llevó a su cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Hostia...

El rubio gimió una vez más, agarrando los rizos morenos y comenzando a balancear sus caderas lentamente, hasta que Agoney le advirtió con la mirada para que lo hiciera con más rapidez.

Raoul dejó de pensar en el momento en el que sintió la lengua del chico trazar la vena del lateral de su polla mientras se la metía hasta el fondo, y folló con movimientos erráticos la boca de Agoney, que apretó su culo con fuerza.

\- Me voy a...

Agoney se separó un instante y susurró, la voz rota y la saliva arrollándole por la barbilla:

\- En mi boca. Por favor.

Un nuevo gemido por parte del rubio se oyó en el bosque cuando volvió a chuparlo con fuerza, dejando que lo usara como él quisiera. Deslizó el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda hasta su ano, e introdujo la punta con suavidad.

Raoul tembló, sus caderas ondeándose con fuerza hacia delante para sentir la calidez en su miembro y hacia detrás para que ese dedo le penetrara más profundamente, pero no lo consiguió. Se corrió con un grito, sin avisar a Agoney que, a pesar de todo, tragó cada gota de semen que el rubio disparó en su garganta.

No salió de él inmediatamente, permitiendo que lo succionara con delicadeza hasta el final de su orgasmo, y se retiró a la vez que sacaba el dedo de su interior.

Raoul se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, apoyando su frente en el hombro del moreno, que ahora acariciaba con suavidad su espalda.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Agoney.

El moreno no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, su polla tan dura como la última vez que Raoul le folló, deseando un alivio que solo encontraría en el cuerpo del rubio.

\- Hablamos lo que quieras, Raoul... - respondió, besándole el cuello – Pero déjame que...

Continuó las caricias de su espalda hasta llegar a su culo, que agarró para separar las nalgas y tocar su agujero de nuevo.

\- Déjame que te folle... - le susurró al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo con firmeza.

Raoul tembló, los restos del orgasmo aun haciendo mella en su interior, pero se obligó a separarse del chico poniendo una mano en su pecho.

\- Ah, no – rió -. Ni de coña, para follarme a mí vas a necesitar algo más.

Con una risa burlona, intentó levantarse del suelo, pero el brazo de Agoney tiró de él para sentarle sobre su regazo.

\- Vamos, rubio...

Besó su garganta y su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, duros por el frío y la excitación que aún bullían dentro de él.

Raoul rió de nuevo, pero deslizó sus manos por el torso desnudo del chico hasta desabrochar sus pantalones. Su polla saltó con fuerza.

\- Mírate, Agoney. Apuesto a que te vas a correr en cuanto te la toque.

El aludido gruñó, sabiéndose al borde pero intentando, por todos los medios, que no se notara. Pero el rubio lo conocía mejor que eso, así que tiró con fuerza de su miembro y lo masajeó con rapidez, aplicando la presión en los puntos que le volvían loco.

Después de no haberle tocado en el encuentro anterior, para Agoney, sentir las manos de Raoul en su sexo fue demasiado. Afianzó el agarre en su culo y embistió contra su abdomen a la vez que le besaba como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida.

Descargó toda su frustración por no poder follárselo en ese beso, mordiéndole los labios y la lengua, tirando de ella hasta que la sintió en su boca.

Un par de tirones más y Agoney se corría con un gemido en la mano de Raoul, que se pegó a su pecho cuando sintió cómo le acariciaba por última vez entre las nalgas, haciéndole una promesa que algún día cumpliría.

El rubio, completamente excitado, llevó su mano llena de semen a la boca, donde metió tres de sus dedos mientras le aguantaba la mirada a esos ojos oscuros.

Jugó con ellos, pasando la lengua lentamente por cada uno, llevándolos al fondo de su garganta y sonriendo al ver cómo Agoney resoplaba.

\- Uf, Raoul.

El chico sonrió, y dejó que Agoney le sacara la mano de la boca para besarle con profundidad, lamiéndole el paladar. Gimió con gusto, pero se separó para evitar excitarse otra vez.

\- Deberíamos dormir.

\- Dormir no es lo que me apetece hacer ahora mismo.

\- Pero a mí sí, agonías.

Resopló, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la tienda, completamente desnudo y moviendo las caderas, a sabiendas de que unos ojos casi negros le observaban sin pestañear. Cuando ya se había vestido y comenzaba a taparse con una manta, Agoney apareció y cerró la cremallera tras de sí.

Se recostó a su lado, mirándole con una intensidad que abrumó a Raoul.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, simplemente para romper el silencio tenso que había entre los dos.

\- Oírte gemir mientras te la meto hasta el fondo.

Raoul enrojeció, y agradeció a la oscuridad el hecho de que así el chico no podría ver sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos anhelantes.

\- Ya te he dicho que a mí no me folla cualquiera.

\- Sabes que te encantaría.

No respondió, porque no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para seguir negando lo evidente, y se giró hasta dar la espalda a Agoney.

Error.

Apenas segundos más tarde, sintió el cuerpo del chico pegarse al suyo con totalidad por debajo de la manta, su brazo rodeándole la cintura y su pene acomodándose entre sus nalgas, y agradeció que ambos estuvieran vestidos.

\- Agoney...

\- Solo quiero conservar el calor. La noche será fría.

\- Ya, seguro – contestó con ironía.

Sin embargo, el moreno fue fiel a su promesa y no intentó nada más.

Aquella noche Raoul durmió como un niño, sin importarle la dureza y la incomodidad del suelo o la humedad del bosque, que se calaba hasta los huesos. Despertó con las primeras luces del alba molestándole en los párpados, y un bulto considerablemente duro clavándose en su culo.

Se removió, tan cómodo en el calor de aquella manta que se sentía incapaz de levantarse. Un gruñido en su nuca hizo que se desperezara, tomando conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Las caderas de Agoney se movieron hacia delante, embistiendo involuntariamente, el sueño aun dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la tirantez de sus pantalones despejó a Raoul, que llevo una mano a su propia erección, bombeándola por debajo de los calzoncillos para intentar aliviarse lo más rápido posible.

Emitió un jadeo que hizo que Agoney se moviera una vez más contra él, y la mordida en su hombro le informó de que el moreno se encontraba ya totalmente despierto.

\- Menudos buenos días...

 

Raoul lo ignoró, demasiado concentrado en darse placer, en moverse contra ese bulto, en imaginar que no tenían ropa de por medio.

Otro gemido suave fue lo único que necesitó Agoney para agarrarlo de las caderas y comenzar a restregarse contra su culo, permitiendo que sus colmillos acariciaran la nuca de Raoul.

\- Me corro, Agoney... Me corro...

El chico sonrió, y bajó los pantalones del rubio justo lo necesario para llevar sus dedos hacia su ano. Metió de nuevo la punta del dedo corazón pero, al escuchar el grito de Raoul, siguió moviéndolo hasta penetrarlo por completo. El chico se masturbaba con fiereza y movía el culo pidiendo más.

\- Imagínate que fuera mi polla en vez de un dedo, rubio.

Un gemido visceral y desgarrador se escuchó en la tienda cuando Raoul se corrió, llenando el suelo de semen y sintiendo todos sus músculos tensarse, disfrutando de un orgasmo que le supo a poco, muy a su pesar.

Giró con un suspiro, quedando frente a frente con Agoney, que subió las manos a su cintura y le recibió en un beso lento y pasional. Cuando sintió las manos de Raoul buscar su pantalón, las frenó.

\- La próxima vez que me corra será dentro de ti – respondió a su mirada interrogante.

El rubio bufó, y comenzó a levantarse para retomar la caminata de vuelta a casa, pero un tirón en su brazo le obligó a caer de nuevo encima de Agoney.

\- Bésame un poco más al menos, ¿no?

Y no supo si fue la mirada suplicante del chico, los efectos del postorgasmo o que sentía que cada vez necesitaba estar más cerca de él, pero se dedicó a besarle con una dulzura que ni él mismo se imaginaba que podía sentir.

Agoney se encargó de que los besos no subieran de tono, mordiendo la mejilla de Raoul con delicadeza cuando el chico hacía el amago de tocarlo por debajo de la cintura, sintiendo sus suspiros dentro de su boca.

\- Venga, rubito... Arriba.

Minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban caminando de nuevo, esta vez codo con codo, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando y sonrojándose cuando pillaban al otro escaneándole con la mirada. Sin embargo, conforme se iban acercando al pueblo, sus rostros se tornaron más serios y sus cuerpos se separaron unos centímetros.

Ambos sabían, muy dentro de sí y pensándolo fríamente, que la burbuja en la que habían vivido esos dos días era irreal, algo impensable en su día a día. Agoney solo era un camarero en la taberna del pueblo al que le gustaba murmurar viejas canciones de amor mientras servía copas, y Raoul solo era un maestro de educación física que solía ayudar a los niños a montar las actuaciones musicales del evento de fin de curso.

Sus vidas eran demasiado diferentes a los ojos de cualquier humano normal, sus horarios completamente opuestos y sus caracteres demasiado fuertes como para poder conversar más de diez minutos sin llegar a discutir. Lo único que los unía era el hecho de ser hombres-lobo, de pertenecer a la misma manada y aspirar al mismo puesto dentro de ella.

El sexo era fantástico, pero ambos opinaban que no valía la pena arriesgarlo todo solo para poder follar como siempre habían querido. En la vida había que elegir, y ambos sabían que podían sobrevivir con polvos escuetos y medianamente satisfactorios antes de arriesgarse a que les echaran de la manada.

Las parejas homosexuales aún no estaban bien vistas dentro de las manadas de lobos, los rituales de apareamiento y unión eran demasiado intocables. Los lobos se emparejaban de por vida, y cualquier paso en falso les haría ser infelices para siempre. La estructura familiar era más valorada que el amor hacia la pareja elegida, y en aquellos tiempos, los cachorros escaseaban.

Cuando cruzaron aquella línea invisible que les adentraba en el pueblo, sus espaldas se irguieron y sus pechos se hincharon, listos para ser recibidos ante el alfa.

Miriam les esperaba en su cabaña, acompañada tan solo por Laila, su sobrina, que jugaba tranquila con un ovillo de lana a sus pies. Los cachorros de menos de tres años preferían su forma lobuna a la humana, ya que manejaban mejor su cuerpo.

La pequeña se acercó a los pies de ambos, mordisqueándoles los tobillos para llamar su atención. Raoul se agachó para acariciar su pelaje negro azabache, que le recordaba a la oscuridad de la noche en la que nació.

\- Habéis llegado – afirmó Miriam.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y bajaron la mirada con sumisión, demostrándole lealtad a su alfa.

\- Y lo más importante – continuó -, no os habéis matado en el intento.

Raoul carraspeó, ignorando cómo Agoney tembló a su lado.

\- Sí, Miriam. Ya está solucionado. Esa gente no volverá por aquí.

\- Bien, no dudaba en que podríais conseguirlo. Era una misión fácil.

\- ¿Y por qué mandas a tus dos mejores guerreros a un misión fácil? – cuestionó Agoney, permitiéndose esa licencia.

Sabía que su amiga no le regañaría: fuera del Consejo y de las reuniones oficiales, Miriam solo era una más. Eso era lo que más valoraban de ella como alfa.

\- Porque necesitaba pensar, Ago.

\- ¿Pensar el qué? – cuestionó Raoul.

\- Sentaos, por favor.

Reticentes, los chicos tomaron asiento en el sofá que estaba frente al que reposaba Miriam. Laila se subió al regazo de Raoul, y se estiró para que el chico le acariciara la barriga.

\- No le he dicho nada a nadie aún. Sois las personas en las que más confío en esta manada.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando, Miriam?

La chica suspiró, su mirada repasó la habitación en un vano intento por calmarse.

\- Me han dado un ultimátum en el Consejo. Nuestra manada está creciendo y en el pueblo puede notarse. O echamos a algunos o luchamos contra las manadas vecinas para ampliar nuestro territorio.

La noticia cayó por encima de los chicos como un jarro de agua fría. Mientras Raoul se quedó pensativo, acariciando a Laila, Agoney se levantó con firmeza.

\- ¡Pues luchemos!

\- Agoney, hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades. Una lucha siempre trae muertes, y tenemos un tratado de paz firmado con las manadas vecinas. No arriesgaré la vida de los míos después de prometerles protección y amparo.

\- A veces no posicionarse es tomar una posición, Miriam.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te recuerdo que a ti también te acogimos, Agoney. ¿Os echo? ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

Agoney rechinó los dientes.

\- Si no quieres luchar, ya has tomado esa decisión.

Raoul suspiró, emitiendo por primera vez un sonido desde que la discusión había comenzado.

\- Agoney... - susurró la chica, dolida.

\- Joder, Agoney. No todo es tan fácil – intervino la voz grave del chico -. Hay cachorros que no sabemos si sobrevivirán solos, pero no podemos arriesgar la vida de nadie.

\- Estáis dando por perdida una lucha que ni siquiera ha comenzado.

\- ¡Estamos valorando todas las opciones, incluso las peores! – vociferó el rubio.

Agoney sonrió sarcásticamente.

\- No sé qué temes, Raoul. Sabes que no podrán contigo.

El más joven guardó silencio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Miriam alternaba la mirada entre ambos con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Agoney?

\- A nada.

Salió dando un portazo de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a la suya propia con el paso rápido y los puños apretados a sus costados. La rabia le consumía, le cegaba, nublaba su juicio.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y, cuando trató de cerrarla de un empujón, una mano se lo impidió.

\- ¡¿Qué coño crees que haces?!

Bufó con molestia. Ver la cara de Raoul era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Lo que me sale del nabo – gritó -. Fuera de mi casa.

Ignorándolo, el chico entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí para después agarrarlo de un brazo para hacer que lo mirara.

\- ¡Agoney! Creí que eras algo más que un trozo de mierda.

El moreno le fulminó con la mirada.

\- No te atrevas a decirme eso.

\- Me atrevo a decirte lo que me da la gana. Casi le sueltas a Miriam que soy un puto lobo blanco, hijo de puta.

\- ¿Y? Por lo que veo, ella sí te defenderá a ti. No tienes que preocuparte porque te lleve al Consejo Mayor, ni de que experimenten contigo como si fueras un conejillo de Indias. Tu vida sí le importa al alfa, enhorabuena. No todos tenemos esa suerte.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de vomitar mierda? Sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira.

Agoney le encaró, sus pupilas dilatadas por la rabia, su nariz resoplando con fuerza y su mandíbula apretada en tensión. Raoul podía sentir que estaba a punto de cambiar, la rabia consumiéndolo por dentro.

\- No. Es. Mentira.

Raoul bufó, acercándose a él hasta tocar la punta de la nariz con la suya.

\- Saca la cabeza de tu culo, Agoney.

\- Gilipollas.

\- Imbécil.

_"Por qué es tan guapo"._

El último pensamiento coherente que recordaría Agoney sería ese. El hecho de ver los ojos llenos de furia de Raoul, las ganas de comérselo a besos mezcladas con las ansias de pegar un puñetazo, y sus labios juntándose en un lío de mordiscos y gruñidos de dolor.

Las manos viajaron frenéticas por el cuerpo del contrario, las de Agoney apretando el culo de Raoul y las de Raoul tirando del pelo de Agoney para pegarle aún más a su boca, aunque era físicamente imposible.

Sus dientes chocaban, pero no les importó. Agoney mordió con fuerza la lengua de Raoul, que exploraba su boca, y el sabor metálico de la sangre le abrumó por un momento. Caminó hacia delante hasta pegar la espalda del chico contra la puerta de su casa, exactamente en la misma posición en la que él había intentado masturbarse hacía apenas una semana.

Cómo cambiaban las cosas.

La lucha frenética de sus lenguas no cesaba, aunque Agoney la había ganado hacía tiempo y en ese momento recorría la boca de Raoul, haciéndole gemir por notar un poco más de su sabor. Apretó una vez más su culo y el chico jadeó como pudo, arqueando su espalda.

Agoney bajó sus manos hasta los muslos del chico, de los que tiró para que se subiera a sus caderas, sujetando su peso con fuerza. Bajó sus besos hasta el cuello del chico, diciéndole con mordidas que él tenía razón, que aquella discusión no estaba olvidada.

Cuando succionó por debajo de su oreja, dejando un chupetón, Raoul ronroneó.

\- Ago...

Era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Y Agoney sabía que era debido a que había estimulado el lugar donde las parejas llevaban su marca de emparejamiento, pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar que, aunque fuera solo durante unas horas, Raoul era todo suyo.

Por su parte, el rubio se dejó hacer. Sabía que Agoney necesitaba descargar toda su frustración con alguien y, debido a que él aún tenía hambre de más, se ofreció a ello.

El moreno le llevó por toda la casa hasta el comedor, sentándolo sobre la mesa con las piernas aún rodeando su cintura, sus pechos pegados, elevándose a la vez en respiraciones profundas. Raoul dejó de morder el cuello de Agoney, observando el estropicio que había hecho con vergüenza, y el chico le sonrió.

\- ¿Te gustan las marcas?

El violento sonrojo del pequeño le dio una idea a Agoney.

\- Así que te gustan... - susurró mientras le quitaba la camiseta – Pues la próxima vez que te mires a un espejo te vas a acordar de lo que ha pasado esta noche con todo lujo de detalles, rubito.

Agoney lamió su cuello una vez más, permitiendo que las manos de Raoul se aferraran a sus hombros, buscando apoyo. Bajó hasta su pecho, donde mordió su pezón derecho a la vez que pellizcaba el izquierdo entre sus dedos.

Raoul gimió, su cuerpo tensándose al sentir los colmillos de Agoney raspando su piel. Se ofreció aún más, gritando de placer cuando el chico tiró suavemente del pezón.

\- ¡Agoney!

No contestó. Se deslizó hacia el otro pezón, sonrosado por las caricias que había recibido, y lo lamió con suavidad hasta que sintió el cuerpo entre sus brazos relajarse. Justo en ese momento, mordió. El gemido que soltó Raoul no se le iba a olvidar en la vida.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has corrido con solo tocarte los pezones?

El chico vibró al escucharle, todo su cuerpo imaginando cómo sería lo que Agoney le proponía.

\- No...

\- Bien.

Volvió a su boca, y esta vez fue Raoul el que le besó con urgencia y desesperación.

\- Te prometo algo, Raoul – susurró Agoney contra sus labios -. Te voy a follar de tal manera que me vas a sentir hasta el día en que no recuerdes ni tu nombre.

El chico, aún reacio, negó con la cabeza.

\- Prométeme que no le dirás nadie que soy un lobo blanco.

\- No necesito follarte para prometerte eso, Raoul.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del rubio, aunque pronto fue reemplazado por un gemido cuando Agoney le retiró el resto de la ropa a tirones, dejándolo expuesto ante él. Abrió sus muslos y le miró, su piel completamente sonrojada, su erección dura contra su abdomen.

\- Uf, rubio...

Raoul sonrió, acalorado. Abrió aún más las piernas y se acarició levemente el pecho con la mano derecha, jugando con uno de sus pezones y mordiéndose el labio al notar la mirada de Agoney sobre su cuerpo.

\- Joder.

El mayor volvió a cogerle por la espalda para pegarle contra sí, y Raoul trató de quitarle la camiseta. Cuando fue a besarle el cuello, Agoney dio un paso atrás.

\- Chúpamela.

La mirada del rubio se oscureció, pero bajó de la mesa con las piernas temblorosas. Se arrodilló ante él, haciendo una mueca al notar el suelo duro contra sus rodillas. Llevó sus manos a la bragueta del pantalón de Agoney, que lo dejó caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Su erección se erguía delante de su cara, y Raoul se relamió al ver la punta, rosa y húmeda, esperando por él. Pero cuando fue tocarla, Agoney le apartó las manos.

\- Yo mando. Las manos quietas, abre la boca.

Raoul se mordió el labio, mirándolo fijamente. Obedeció, de todas formas.

\- Saca la lengua.

Cuando lo tuvo en la posición que quería, acercó su pene a la boca del chico, pero sin dejar que lo tocara. Raoul sacó aún más la lengua, llegando a probar el líquido pre-seminal, y frunciendo el ceño cuando Agoney se carcajeó.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de comerme la polla?

Su única respuesta fue mantenerle la mirada, pero Agoney no se conformó. Pasó la punta de su polla por sus labios, el rubio boqueando para intentar meterla dentro.

\- Contéstame.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Sí!

\- Buen chico.

Agoney se apiadó de él y dio un paso hacia delante, dejando que el chico enterrara su cara en su pene, buscándole con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, apretándole los muslos con las manos.

Y cuando por fin se la metió, Agoney rozó el paraíso con los dedos. Raoul se la comía igual que follaba: con toda la pasión que tenía dentro. Se la metió entera de golpe, soltando una arcada pero negándose a separarse, y comenzó a mover la cabeza con ímpetu.

Cerró la boca alrededor de su diámetro y, de aquella manera, parecía que sus labios eran aún más gruesos que habitualmente.

\- Dios, qué preciosidad. Mírate.

Sabía que no olvidaría esa imagen en su vida: Raoul despeinado, con el rostro sonrojado por esfuerzo, la polla durísima contra su abdomen, los labios estirados alrededor de su erección y la saliva escurriéndose por su barbilla hasta el suelo, donde había comenzado a formar un pequeño charco.

Cogió los mechones rubios y comenzó a mover la cabeza del chico a su antojo, al principio suavemente y luego con más violencia, hasta que logró que se la metiera por completo en su garganta, sujetándole la cabeza contra su pubis durante unos segundos antes de soltar.

Raoul jadeó, recuperando el aliento. Quiso limpiarse la saliva de su cara, pero Agoney no le dejó, negando con la cabeza. Sabiendo que el chico estaba cansado, tiró de sus brazos hasta ponerle de pie, y le besó lamiendo cada parte de su boca, sintiendo su propio sabor.

\- Voy a por el lubricante.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada, Raoul.

Agoney sonrió, y dejó al chico solo por un momento mientras iba a coger lo que buscaba. Cuando volvió, Raoul volvía a estar sentado en la mesa, acariciando su pene perezosamente, mordiéndose los labios.

\- Date la vuelta.

Raoul obedeció, quedando de pie de espaldas al moreno, que le empujó hasta que su pecho se pegó a la madera.

Un cachete en su nalga izquierda hizo que el rubio pegara un brinco.

\- ¿Te gusta?

No respondió, por lo que Agoney volvió a palmear en el mismo punto exactamente.

\- Te he preguntado si te gusta.

Raoul asintió, y Agoney golpeó su otra nalga.

\- Dímelo – mordió su hombro con delicadeza antes de volver a golpear.

\- Sí...

\- Muy bien. Entonces, cuenta para mí.

Le dio otro cachete con fuerza, ahuecando su palma. El sonido quedó camuflado por el gemido de Raoul, que se obligó a susurrar.

\- Uno...

\- Más alto, rubio. No te oigo.

Un nuevo cachete, esta vez en el centro de su culo.

\- Dos.

Otras dos palmadas, muy seguidas y sin dejar al chico respirar.

\- ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro!

Agoney dejó el último azote en la zona inferior, casi en los muslos musculados del chico.

\- ¡Cinco!

\- Muy bien, pequeño.

Se agachó para lamer la piel roja y maltratada, y separó sus nalgas con el objetivo de lamer su agujero. Raoul estaba tan excitado que sus músculos se relajaron rápidamente, y Agoney aprovechó para llevar dos de sus dedos, embadurnados con lubricante, al ano del chico.

Los metió lentamente, pero pronto Raoul movía sus caderas hacia atrás, follándose con velocidad, haciendo que su polla rozara contra la madera suavemente.

\- Estás listo.

\- A-Ago...

\- Dime, cielo.

\- Fóllame ya. Por favor.

Aquellas palabras encendieron al moreno, que lubricó su polla con rapidez y eficacia. Se alineó con el agujero del rubio, que le sujetó el pene mientras se hundía, poco a poco, en él.

\- Dios, sí... - gimieron de gusto.

Debido a lo excitados que estaban, sus movimientos serán casi salvajes. Agoney pasó una de sus manos por el pecho de Raoul, mientras que con la otra se agarraba a la mesa. Las embestidas eran tan brutales que temía romperla, pero poco importaba eso en ese momento.

Y justo cuando Raoul pensaba que no aquello no podía mejorar más, Agoney le incorporó hasta que quedó de pie, y flexionó y subió su pierna izquierda para apoyarla encima de la mesa.

Aquella posición le permitía llegar mucho más profundo, y en un par de embestidas tocó el punto que hacía a Raoul temblar sin control.

Lo golpeó duro, sin miramientos, sobreestimulando al chico, que llevó sus manos a la nuca para tirar de sus rizos.

\- Ya, Ago – avisó el rubio.

Y, aprovechando el éxtasis en el que se encontraba, llevo sus dos manos a los pezones del rubio, erectos y rojos por el roce contra la madera. Tiró de ellos con suavidad, y Raoul gritó con fuerza al sentir una de sus zonas erógenas ser estimulada, mientras Agoney le destrozaba el culo por detrás.

Las piernas le quemaban, los movimientos eran arrítmicos y, por ellos Agoney susurró en su oído.

\- Córrete conmigo, Raoul. Vamos.

Un nuevo tirón de sus pezones, la polla de Agoney clavándose hasta el fondo y todo se volvió blanco. Cerró los ojos y chilló, dejándose caer en el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Apretó sus manos en la nuca de Agoney, y su polla comenzó a disparar cuerdas de semen sobre la mesa, manchándolo todo.

Agoney se dejó llevar al verle, vaciándose en su interior con un gemido y una mordida en su hombro, embistiendo un par de veces más.

Salió de él con cuidado, y dejó un azote en su nalga izquierda, que vibró. El semen comenzaba a escurrirse entre las piernas de Raoul, pero Agoney pegó su pecho a la espalda del chico.

\- Tenía entendido que eras un chico limpio y ordenado... - susurró, acariciándole la garganta.

Raoul tragó saliva y lamió los labios, la voz de Agoney implorándole al oído que hiciera lo que siempre había querido. Así que obedeció, inclinándose hacia delante para lamer toda la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Agoney, que sonrió de medio lado. Su propio sabor explotó en su boca, y sentía los ojos de Agoney recorrer todo su cuerpo, fijándose especialmente en su lengua. Cuando terminó, palmeó su culo una vez más.

No se esperaba que Raoul se dejara caer de rodillas para meterse su polla en la boca una última vez, limpiando los restos de semen de la punta. La soltó con un sonido hueco, relamiéndose los labios.

Cuando se incorporó, los brazos de Agoney le sujetaron.

\- Creo que voy a desmayarme – confesó.

El moreno rió, tirando de él hacia el sofá y dejándose caer primero para luego acomodarlo sobre su cuerpo.

-Descansa, rubio. Mañana será otro día. Y seguramente veremos las cosas de otra manera.


	4. Parte tercera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Eira. Feliz cumple adelantado, te quiero muchísimo. Al final te dedicaré la historia entera, pero es que te lo mereces. Gracias por todo.
> 
> Para Charli, por animarme siempre a escribir más, por consentirme en absolutamente todo.
> 
> Para Mar, por escribir conmigo porno conmigo, ayudarme con todo y sacar lo mejor de mí siempre.

 

 

Raoul se marchó al alba, cuando los primeros rayos de sol aún no calentaban y el único cobijo que le protegía del frío de octubre era el cuerpo de Agoney.

La piel templada del moreno contrastaba con la suya, siempre tibia y pálida, dándole un aspecto casi enfermizo. Odiaba su apariencia. Odiaba ser un lobo blanco. Odiaba que debido a su aspecto, distinto de los demás hombres lobo, tuviera que probar su valía en muchas más ocasiones que el resto. Odiaba no ser libre, no poder huir por miedo a que nadie le acogiera en una manada sin hacer preguntas. Odiaba todo lo que representaba Agoney: normalidad, integración y despreocupación.

Lo odiaba tanto que se odió a sí mismo cuando se descubrió despertando sobre el pecho del chico, y sonriendo cuando notó su mano en la espalda. Tuvo que esforzarse para no separarse de golpe y despertarlo en el proceso, así que fue deslizándose lentamente lejos de ese calor agradable.

Se vistió allí mismo, de espaldas al sofá donde se había quedado dormido después del mejor orgasmo de su vida. Y procuró no mirarse en el espejo que había en el pasillo antes de salir, pues sabía que lo que iba a encontrar no le gustaría en absoluto: mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados y mirada soñadora.

Salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado, siendo consciente de que esos dos días habían sido un oasis en medio de un desierto, la calma antes de la tormenta, una ilusión donde podía ser lobo, maricón y feliz, todo a la vez.

Cuando llegó a su modesta cabaña, desistió de echarse en la cama pues sabía que no encontraría descanso. Su cuerpo se resentía después del esfuerzo que le había supuesto follar con Agoney, pero su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

Cuando estaba solo, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en la inminente guerra que les acechaba. El bosque se les estaba quedando pequeño y el hambre comenzaba a hacer mella en el carácter de la manada. Los cachorros ya no jugaban hasta el atardecer, las lobas volvían de las cacerías con muchas menos piezas y el Consejo trataba de ignorar el enorme elefante que había en la habitación.

Por otro lado, los guerreros eran cada día más intransigentes, el libre trueque no estaba bien visto y los nómadas no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado, a pesar de que los lobos solitarios los atracaban a diario.

La solución era fácil. Debía emigrar.

Eran demasiados y la comida escaseaba, por lo que la única solución que no implicaba muertes era esa. El problema estaba en que nadie quería irse.

Las tierras de Españla eran cálidas, tranquilas y con vegetación abundante, por lo que se habían convertido en el hogar de muchos lobos que, tras haber viajado por los cinco continentes, las habían elegido como asentamiento.

Mientras vertía café recién hecho en una taza, suspiró con preocupación.

No estaba preparado parada partir. No estaba preparado para dejar a Miriam, ni a los cachorros, ni su trabajo. No quería dejar de velar por la seguridad de aquellos que lo habían acogido, puesto que sabía que si huía ninguna manada lo aceptaría sin ver su transformación. Y ese era un precio que no podía permitirse pagar.

Con el primer sorbo de café, imaginó a Agoney viviendo en tierras más frías, más al norte, más vacías. Agoney llenándolo todo de luz, como siempre. Agoney discutiendo con él, llevándolo al límite para luego acabar follándolo hasta que descargaban toda la tensión que siempre parecía rodearlos.

Ser homosexual en una tribu de hombres lobo no era fácil, y menos aún cuando uno ha pasado reprimido toda una vida. Se preguntó a sí mismo si odiaba a Agoney por ser libre o por ser feliz, y la respuesta le asustó.

No lo odiaba.

No podía hacerlo cuando sus besos habían hecho que se olvidara de todo, que su cabeza descansara durante horas. Sin embargo, el cabrón era un lobo suicida obsesionado con demostrar su valía. Estaba totalmente integrado en la manada pero se empeñaba en ser el mejor en todo.

Raoul estaba seguro de que Miriam no lo expulsaría sin más y, sin embargo, él ya lo daba por hecho. Terminó el café de un trago y se dispuso a ducharse para visitar a su alfa. Había mucho de lo que hablar.

***

Laila le esperaba a la entrada de la casa de Miriam, como siempre, moviendo la cola con alegría y ganas de jugar. Raoul sonrió, incapaz de negarle una caricia.

\- Ya va siendo hora de que cambies, pequeñaja. Tengo ganas de ver cómo eres sin tanto pelo – rió mientras le acariciaba el abdomen.

Escuchó la risa perruna de la alfa al fondo, y dejó de lado la parte de él que se moría por confesarle todo lo que había pasado cuando la vio tan feliz, carcajeándose sola de alguna ocurrencia que habría tenido.

\- ¡Raoul! ¿Has desayunado?

Un gruñido fue su respuesta, y un beso entre sus rizos la disculpa.

>> ¿Pasó algo? Hueles... No hueles a ti.

\- ¿Sí? – trató de ocultar el sonrojo girándose para beber un poco de agua del grifo – No sé, supongo que es porque no me he duchado esta mañana.

\- Ya...

Diez segundos de silencio denso, solamente interrumpidos por los chillidos de Laila mientras jugaba fuera de la casa, fueron los únicos testigos de la duda en la voz de Miriam.

\- Oye, Miriam... - comenzó Raoul, su voz grave más pequeña de lo habitual.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

No especificó el tema sobre el que preguntaba, pues ambos sabían que no había otro que rondase la mente de la loba. Miriam suspiró, agobiada.

\- No lo sé, Raoul. No podemos permitirnos una guerra con las mandas vecinas y no podemos seguir viviendo aquí.

\- ¿Y si emigramos?

\- ¿La manada entera? Tenemos demasiados cachorros, no resistirían el viaje.

Raoul se pasó una mano por la cara, la angustia presente en sus ojos.

\- Miriam... Las luchas dentro de la manada están a punto de comenzar. Hay lobos que se sienten... excluidos. Y quizá piensen que si la manada mengua en número podrán quedarse.

\- ¡No permitiré eso! – levantó la voz, y sonó a orden.

\- Ya lo sé, Alfa. Pero no todo está en tu mano.

De nuevo, un silencio pesado inundó la cocina. Necesitaban una solución y la necesitaban pronto, y Raoul no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad. No cuando había dejado enredado en las sábanas el hombre con el que más placer había sentido jamás.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que encajaran como dos piezas de un puzle, cuando siempre habían sido fuego contra fuego, capaces de hacer arder el infierno con la más mínima provocación. Y se dio cuenta de que, si hubieran unido sus fuerzas en vez de enfrentarlas, habrían sido muy poderosos.

Miriam bufó y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina, igual que un lobo enjaulado. Raoul podía  _oírla_  pensar, y se sentía inútil por no saber cómo ayudarla.

\- Tenemos reunión con el Consejo en una hora, por cierto. Querrán soluciones.

\- Miri... Ellos también tienen que ayudarnos, no pueden exigir y exigir sin dar nada a cambio.

\- Quieren cabezas, Raoul. ¿De quién se van a fiar? ¿De nosotros? ¿Una alfa mujer y un hombre lobo que nunca han visto cambiar? – el rostro de Raoul se oscureció, y evitó su mirada. Miriam, consternada, apoyó una mano en su hombro -. Lo siento, ¿vale? Creo que todos estamos un poco tensos. Iré a avisar a Agoney.

***

El ambiente estaba tenso incluso antes de que todos entraran al edificio central.

Agoney no le dirigió la palabra ni la mirada en ningún momento, y Raoul supo que era su castigo por haber abandonado su cama, preso del miedo y de las dudas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo intentaba recolocarse un rizo rebelde que caía por su frente, bufando y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la larga mesa que utilizaba para las reuniones, y el rubio lo siguió para presidir junto a él. Así, estaban más protegidos de las miradas de desconfianza de aquellos viejos que no solucionaban nada.

\- Agoney – susurró, tratando de llamar su atención cuando la reunión acababa de empezar. El chico lo ignoró deliberadamente, haciendo una mueca de desagrado con la boca.

\- ... así que necesitamos más tiempo, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo, enviar un grupo grande en busca de comida más lejos de aquí... - decía Miriam.

Tan solo obtuvo negaciones de cabeza y, frustrada, se recostó en su asiento. Raoul estaba a punto de decir algo en su favor cuando Agoney intervino.

\- Lo que pasa aquí es que nadie se atreve a decir cuál sería la solución, porque todos tenéis miedo – comenzó, y las manos de Raoul temblaron por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar -. Vivimos en una manada con demasiados lobos viejos que no sirven para nada y demasiados cachorros que aún no saben luchar.

\- ¡Agoney! – chilló Miriam.

Haciendo oídos sordos, el moreno continuó.

\- Lo que hay que hacer es emigrar, todos aquellos que podamos debemos cambiar de tierras y buscar un lugar menos transitado, donde podamos prosperar y crecer sin miedo a los humanos.

Los ancianos del Consejo le miraron enfadados, sabiendo que lo que proponía era un suicidio para los más débiles.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- ¡¿Y por qué no?! – vociferó el lobo - ¿Por qué ustedes se están cagando en los pantalones tratando de ignorar una guerra que YA TENEMOS ENCIMA?!

A punto de perder los nervios, Raoul acarició el codo del chico disimuladamente y, debido a su estado alterado, esa vez sí que llamó su atención.

Agoney le miró con los ojos en llamas y los dientes apretados, y el rubio se odió por querer besarlo hasta que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera descargar su rabia contra él. Los ancianos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, ignorando lo que ocurría al otro lado de la mesa.

Y el más pequeño pensó que era mejor así, pues estaba a punto de cometer una locura pero no se le ocurría otra manera de evitar un enfrentamiento. La mano que seguía apoyada en el codo de Agoney emigró hacia el sur, acariciando primero el muslo izquierdo de Agoney, cerca de la rodilla.

La tela áspera del pantalón apenas le permitió sentir los músculos delineados de sus piernas. El moreno se tensó de golpe, pegando un salto en la silla que atrajo alguna que otra mirada curiosa, pero el lobo blanco no se amedrentó y continuó realizando círculos sobre los tejanos.

No subía pero tampoco paraba, y Agoney creyó por un momento que se iba a volver loco. Por ello, deslizó una de sus manos hacia los dedos más pálidos y los agarró con fuerza. Sus miradas no se encontraron pero el moreno sabía que el chico estaba sonriendo. Hábilmente, se soltó y subió lentamente en caricias ascendentes para luego descender como una lengua de fuego, arrollando la poca sensatez de Agoney a su paso.

Un apretón en el muslo interno provocó una respiración fuerte y pesada, el ceño de varios ancianos fruncido al mirarles, ingenuos de lo que estaba pasando debajo de aquella mesa. Raoul, terco como él solo y decidido a divertirse y tratar de Agoney mantuviera la boca cerrada antes de estropear más su posición en aquella reunión, siguió subiendo hasta que se encontró con la entrepierna ligeramente abultada del chico.

La abarcó con la mano y apretó fuerte, sabiendo que la bragueta le presionaba y su polla era grande, por lo que sentía calor y constricción por toda la zona. Agoney bajó de nuevo una mano a la vez que subía la otra a la altura de su boca, y trató de desabrocharse la prenda.

Raoul sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos clavados en la mesa para evitar la mirada inquisidora de Miriam, y le permitió al chico llevar a cabo la acción. Así, Agoney pudo respirar por fin, aunque pronto se quedó sin aire al sentir la mano coger el tronco semiduro de su polla y sacarla fuera. Y entonces, se dio cuenta que estaba en una reunión del Consejo de la manada con una erección a medio formar y la polla al aire.

Raoul se la soltó, y no pudo evitar mirarle con la duda en los ojos, no sabiendo si debía vestirse de nuevo o quedarse así. Con un guiño de color miel, el chico llevó la mano a su propia barbilla disimuladamente. Tardó un par de minutos en mover la mano y sacar la lengua para humedecer dos dedos, de una manera imperceptible para todos los demás. Acto seguido, devolvió la mano a la entrepierna de Agoney, y la movió hasta que pudo trazar círculos con sus dedos mojados por debajo de la punta.

Era una caricia tan ligera que Agoney tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para cerciorarse de que no era su imaginación traicionándole, y vio cómo su polla alcanzaba una erección completa. Su respiración se agitó y dio las gracias a los Dioses por haber escogido el cabecero de la mesa junto a Raoul, que los aislaba de miradas curiosas.

No pudo concentrarse en pensar nada más pues, con un movimiento fluido, la mano de Raoul cogió su tronco y la sopesó, apretando débilmente. Estaba caliente, y dura, y roja. Y la primera gota de presemen se deslizó por el lateral. Fue recogida por un dedo pulgar que aprovechó la humedad para trazar más círculos en la punta, rosada y dispuesta.

En ese momento, los ancianos dejaron la acalorada conversación sobre su osadía para volver a increparle:

\- Dudamos de que lo que usted quiera es el bien común para la manada, Agoney.

Y Agoney, con la mano de Raoul en su polla, pajeándole tan lentamente que cada subida y bajada le llevaba varios segundos, respondió:

\- Me he... Me he dejado llevar por mis – una tos poco disimulada ahogó un gemido cuando la mano del rubio se deslizó hasta sus huevos y los acunó antes de apretarlos – instintos más animales... No volverá a pasar.

Varios asentimientos serios devolvieron la atención al centro de la mesa y Agoney pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio que se convirtió en un gemido tan solo audible para Raoul.

\- Para... - musitó, tan suave que apenas se oyó a sí mismo – Por favor, me voy a correr.

\- ¿Seguro? – cuestionó el rubio, relamiéndose los labios mientras, por primera vez desde que había empezado, le miraba a los ojos.

La erección dura y sonrosada de Agoney pedía otra cosa, pero asintió con un gesto que denotaba vergüenza.

\- Si sigues, voy a gritar.

Y, al ver la cara de absoluta derrota del moreno, Raoul claudicó. Le pajeó dos veces más y, con una última caricia en sus testículos, abandonó su entrepierna. Agoney inspiró fuertemente y se apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Fue Miriam la que, notando que nadie realmente estaba prestando atención, decretó media hora de descanso. Y al sentir las sillas deslizándose por el suelo, el moreno se apresuró a vestirse de nuevo. Logró que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y esperó a que la sala se vaciara a excepción de Raoul, que permaneció sentado a su lado prestando especial atención a sus uñas cortas.

Cuando la habitación se hubo vaciado por completo, Agoney relajó su postura por fin y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla a la par que giraba su cabeza para observar a Raoul. Bufó al ver la indiferencia que mostraba, pero sonrió cuando bajó la vista y descubrió su entrepierna abultada.

\- Ya te vale... ¿En medio de una reunión?

\- Tenías que cerrar esa puta bocaza que tienes o te iban a matar.

\- Alguien tiene que decirles las verdades a la cara.

\- Y alguien tiene que aportar un poco de cordura a todo esto, Agoney.

\- ¿Cordura? ¿Con tu mano en mi polla? – se carcajeó, sarcástico.

\- Te noto tenso... - susurró Raoul, las sílabas escapándose de su boca con una sensualidad que volvía loco al moreno - ¿Necesitas relajarte?

Acortaron las distancias acercándose lentamente mientras se miraban los labios, el riesgo de saber que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento aumentando la excitación del momento. Agoney se levantó para sentarse en la mesa, y Raoul lo hizo para ocupar de pie el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas.

\- Suéltalo de nuevo – susurró, a dos centímetros de sus labios.

Sabiendo a qué se refería, Raoul desabrochó los tejanos en un movimiento hábil, botón por botón, y volvió a sacar la erección de Agoney, sosteniéndola en la mano. Por su parte, el moreno subió sus dedos hasta el pelo rubio, del que tiró hasta el chico miró hacia arriba y pudo lamer desde la base de la garganta hasta la barbilla.

Un gemido, un tirón en su polla y, segundos después, Raoul buscaba desesperado la boca de Agoney que, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la esquivó.

\- Agoney... - advirtió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no me tientes...

\- ¿O si no...?

\- O si no te pienso follar encima de esta puta mesa hasta que esos viejos entren y te vean cuatro patas gimiendo para que te destroce el culo.

Agoney gruñó, sus caderas moviéndose al encuentro del masaje tortuosamente lento del lobo blanco.

>> ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

No hubo respuesta verbal, solo labios que se encuentran y luchan ferozmente en un beso capaz de derretir la más gruesa de las nevadas. Agoney abrió la boca al instante, dejando que Raoul saciara todas sus ganas recorriéndole la cavidad con la lengua, mordiéndosela cuando casi se quedó sin aliento.

El rubio aumentó la velocidad de su mano, llevando a Agoney al límite y saqueando su boca por completo mientras el chico solo podía acercarle más a él tirando de su pelo y abriendo más las piernas para pegar sus pechos.

\- ¡Raoul! – gritó en su boca.

El aludido, sabiendo lo que venía, masajeó con más fuerza un par de veces antes de separarse por completo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Admiró la obra de arte que era Agoney con la ropa descolocada y la polla más dura que nunca, jadeante y rabioso por no haberse corrido, y le apartó la mano de un empujón cuando vio que iba a darse placer.

\- No – ordenó.

Con un bufido, Agoney sopló parte de los rizos que caían desordenados por su frente sudada, pensando en que la muerte sería una buena opción ahora mismo. No aguantaba más, y Raoul mirándole con los ojos oscuros y los labios hinchados y rojos no le estaba ayudando.

\- Desvístete.

Le miró como si estuviera loco, porque apenas tenían veinte minutos hasta que la reunión comenzara de nuevo, pero no pudo más que obedecerle. Se desvistió a tirones, dejando la sensualidad por detrás de la urgencia y, cuando hubo terminado, Raoul le premió con un beso que dejó sus piernas temblando.

\- A cuatro patas, encima de la mesa.

Jadeando, claudicó, y supo que Raoul se relamía los labios al verle en esa posición.

\- Tienes un culo perfecto, joder.

El azote que dejó tiñó su piel de color rojo, a pesar de su tez morena, pues lo había hecho con fuerza. Una respiración y luego otro más en distinta nalga, dejándolas igual de coloradas. Con la tercera palmada, los brazos del moreno cedieron y su torso se pegó a la mesa.

No hizo falta más, pues su polla goteaba sobre la madera y Raoul mordía sus nalgas, preguntándole con un susurro si le gustaría que lo vieran ahí, abierto para él y a punto de correrse como un loco encima de la mesa del Consejo.

El rubio escupió en el agujero de Agoney y separó sus nalgas para observar cómo se contraía, deseoso de algo más. No se hizo de rogar porque no les quedaba tiempo, pero le gustaría haberle visto sufrir durante horas.

Lamió desde los testículos hasta el final de su espalda, y dejó que Agoney moviera el culo en su cara, follándole la lengua y gimiendo como un desquiciado.

\- Raoul, Raoul... - balbuceaba.

De nuevo, el chico azotó su culo, y las caderas de Agoney se movieron con más rapidez. Se sentía en el cielo, abierto de nuevo por el lobo que más cachondo le había puesto nunca, y por eso gritó cuando Raoul se separó.

\- ¡No!

\- Te vas a correr, Agoney. Te vas a correr con dos dedos en el culo.

\- Joder, joder, ¡joder!

Y lo hizo. Metió dos dedos de golpe y hasta el fondo, dilatándolo con una crueldad que no hizo más que aumentar su excitación. Se lo folló así, con dos dedos y mordiéndole las nalgas. Y cuando empezó a oír voces en la lejanía, pronunció las palabras que lo llevaron al límite.

\- Están llegando, Agoney. Están llegando y te van a ver aquí, a cuatro patas y manchándolo todo porque te vas a correr con dos dedos en el culo. Joder, ¿te pone eso? ¿Te pone que te vean?

El chico solo pudo chillar, su polla tan dura y tan necesitada que dolía solo al rozar con el aire.

>> ¡Contéstame!

\- ¡Sí! ¡SÍ!

Y entonces, la mano libre de Raoul cogió su pene y apuntó hacia el pecho moreno.

\- Pues córrete.

Una explosión de colores apareció en la mente de Agoney cuando sus ojos se volvieron, quedando en blanco, jadeante y exhausto. Sus piernas fallaron, pero los brazos de Raoul le recogieron y le obligaron a descender de la mesa, pues él aún no se había bajado de la nube del orgasmo.

Se volteó entre sus brazos y el rubio lamió los restos de semen de su barbilla antes de arrastrarle en un beso que le devolvió al mundo real.

\- Joder – jadeó en su boca.

La respuesta del rubio fue acariciar de nuevo su agujero, probando a meter la punta de un dedo y descubriendo que estaba totalmente dispuesto para él.

\- Vístete – ordenó -. Van a entrar en menos de dos minutos.

Y, aunque sonó frío, finalmente fue él el que recogió la camisa de Agoney le ayudó a abotonarla. Cuando se hubo vestido por completo, caminó lentamente hacia su silla. Raoul le siguió con la mirada.

Su cara estaba roja y su mirada lo delataba: estaba relajado y en paz después de ese orgasmo. Ignoró la tensión en sus propios pantalones y se acercó, titubeante, para peinarle los rizos llenos de sudor.

Fue Agoney el que le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y tirando de él para sentarlo en su regazo. Le besó en la boca, mucho más labios que lengua y mucha más delicadeza que pasión.

\- ¿Tú?

\- No hay tiempo – farfulló, pidiéndole otro beso.

Agoney succionó con delicadeza infinita su labio inferior y lo besó en repetidas ocasiones, mientras que Raoul se dejaba hacer y revolvía los mechones castaños.

Lo separó el sonido de los pasos al lado de la puerta, y el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar el regazo del otro chico antes de que el primero de los ancianos entrara en la sala.

Les esperaban aún muchos minutos de tensión y, extrañamente, la mente de Raoul no estaba puesta en lo mucho que necesitaba aliviar su erección. Sus pensamientos estaban repletos de labios que se acariciaban con demasiado cariño para el odio que sus dueños siempre se habían tenido.

***

La noche cayó pronto sobre la aldea, y los ancianos decidieron retirarse para descansar. Tan solo Miriam, Raoul y Agoney quedaron en la sala, demasiado grande para los tres. El frío y las horas sin moverse comenzaban a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, por lo que la Alfa se levantó y se acercó a sus dos mejores hombres.

\- No sé qué coño pasa entre vosotros – afirmó -. Pero no voy a permitir ni un solo despiste. Me da igual lo que sea, siempre y cuando no termine en una absurda pataleta que desencadene una guerra.

\- La guerra ya está aquí, Miriam – susurró el extranjero, con voz dura -. Y tú no la has querido ver.

\- Podemos evitarla, Agoney.

Con un chasquido de lengua, el chico se retiró dando un par de zancadas, ignorando el bufido de impaciencia de Raoul. Sabía que estaba huyendo, que no quería enfrentarse a lo que realmente importaba: si iba a luchar con ellos o contra ellos, si quería una manada unida o destrozada. Y, a pesar de la rabia, Raoul lo entendía.

Por ello, cuando diez minutos después llegaba a la entrada de su pequeña cabaña, se sorprendió al verlo apoyado en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tienes cerveza?

Raoul gruñó, empujándolo para poder abrir la puerta de su casa.

\- Claro que tengo cerveza.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco un portazo. Por ello, cerró la puerta tras de sí y siguió a Raoul hasta el salón, donde le esperaba con los brazos en jarras.

\- Agoney, no puedes hacer esto.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Huir de tu alfa y luego venir aquí porque te sientes solo.

\- Llevo toda la vida sintiéndome solo. No es novedad – afirmó.

Pero Raoul sabía que sus palabras escondían mucho más de lo que parecía. Suspiró. Nunca obtendría palabras claras de Agoney y ese nuevo sentimiento parecido al calor que comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho cada vez que le descubría mirándolo no le ayudaba a sentirse en paz.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Agoney?

El moreno le miró, apoyado en el respaldo de un sofá que no parecía demasiado cómodo. Lo quería todo de él. Lo había deseado como un loco desde que apenas tenía conocimiento de que lo suyo no eran las mujeres, y desde que había decidido que Raoul nunca le correspondería. A pesar de pertenecer a la misma manada y ser del gremio de los guerreros, jugaban en otra liga, y Agoney era consciente de eso. Ansiaba sentirlo de nuevo, poder dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que había dejado salir días atrás. Y sabía bien que solo había sido un maldito desliz, pero no podía olvidarse de ello. Necesitaba más, y no solo sexo. Necesitaba muchas cosas.

Necesitaba despertar enterrado en su olor, con tan solo el calor de su pequeño cuerpo a su lado. Necesitaba observarle durante horas jugando con Laila, la melodía de sus risas tiñéndolo todo de luz. Necesitaba verle cambiar, admirar su pelaje blanco y correr en su forma animal junto a él durante horas, hasta la extenuación.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se separó del sofá y caminó un par de pasos, hasta que pudo posar sus manos en los brazos del chico. No se apartó, pero tampoco deshizo su postura.

Raoul era débil. Era débil por esos ojos marrones que le miraban con mil secretos en las pupilas, y con esos labios suaves, a pesar de la barba que los rodeaba. Era tan débil que no pudo evitar inspirar fuerte, ni sentirse en casa cuando su olor le embriagó. Estaba en sus manos, se avecinaba una guerra y no sabía cuánto podía arriesgar y, por lo tanto, cuánto podía perder.

Su lista de prioridades quedó hecha jirones en una esquina de su mente cuándo Agoney se mordió el labio inferior y dio un paso más, tan pequeño que, de no ser porque sus narices se tocaron, Raoul habría jurado que no existió.

Cerraron los ojos, cogieron aire y se preguntaron por qué todo parecía estar tan bien cuando estaban juntos.

Agoney movió la cabeza, chocando las puntas de sus narices en un beso esquimal que les hizo sonreír. Y luego, con la delicadeza de un amor imposible, acunó la cabeza de Raoul en sus manos para darle un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – susurró.

No obtuvo respuesta, tan solo un sonrojo y una sonrisa de "no lo sé, pero a mí también me pasa".

Y, tal y como estaba escrito en la estrellas, sus labios se unieron con la intensidad que acostumbraban, pero con una paciencia inusual. Ya no era fuego, era lava caliente que lo derretía todo a su paso. Sus bocas se enredaron a la par que sus cuerpos lo hacían, Agoney metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de Raoul y sosteniéndolo por la cintura contra su pecho; y Raoul jugando con el cuello de la camisa del chico.

Y se quedaron sin aire cuando aún no habían ni siquiera unido sus lenguas, porque se sentían tan abrumados por todo que les faltó el aliento.

Un par de pasos más y la espalda de Raoul encontró la pared a la vez que sus manos viajaban hasta las caderas del moreno, apretándolas fuerte entre sus dedos. Abrió la boca y se encontró con la lengua del chico dispuesta a jugar y no a luchar.

Y bailaron. Con sus bocas, entre suspiros de placer. Con sus pies, de camino a la habitación perfectamente ordenada del más joven. Con sus almas, cuando los dientes de Raoul acariciaron el cuello de Agoney, y sus colmillos picaban por salir y marcarlo.

Raoul lo obligó a tumbarse en su cama y allí, rodeado de sábanas oscuras y la tenue luz de la luna, sintió la necesidad recorrerle por completo. Se abalanzó encima de él y le besó de nuevo, bajando por todo su torso con cada botón que liberaba.

Llegó a sus pantalones y los desabrochó por tercera vez aquel día, soltando una risita al recordar lo excitado que estaba horas atrás. No pudo reírse mucho más, pues las manos grandes del moreno lo voltearon hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón.

\- Yo mando – gruñó, el aire silbando entre sus paletas separadas.

\- Ni de coña – se carcajeó el rubio -. Te voy a montar como no te han montado en tu vida.

El jadeo de Agoney se cortó cuando consiguió arrancarle la camiseta y chupó su pezón izquierdo, duro y dispuesto para su boca. Raoul gimió, arqueando la espalda y exponiéndose aún más. Cuando lo cambió por el derecho, el aire frío hizo que se endureciera tanto que le dolía.

\- ¡Ago! – gritó al sentir sus dientes.

\- Joder, cariño. Te marcaría todo el cuerpo, te lo juro.

Los pantalones de ambos desaparecieron justo después, junto a sus zapatos y calcetines. Y el mayor solo pudo jadear al observar que Raoul no llevaba calzoncillos, y que su polla estaba tan dura que parecía a punto de explotar.

>> ¿Tan cachondo te pone?

El chico asintió, gimiendo cuando sintió los dientes de Agoney tirar de su pezón izquierdo de nuevo, sus manos agarrando las sábanas entre los dedos.

>> Apuesto – besó la piel maltratada – que podrías correrte con solo chupar tus pezones.

\- ¡No, no! – suplicó.

Con una carcajada traviesa, se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando que su barba le hiciera cosquillas en el abdomen. Y la polla, lista para recibir atención, fue ignorada. El lobo pardo mordisqueó sus muslos abiertos, volviéndolo loco cuando una de sus manos sujetó sus caderas contra el colchón y la otra pellizcó un pezón con fuerza, sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

\- Joder, Raoul. Estás chorreando – aseveró al ver el presemen manchándolo todo.

\- Mierda... Agoney, por favor.

\- Por favor, ¿qué? – un nuevo mordisco y, esta vez, lamió desde la rodilla hasta la ingle. Cuando llegó a su destino, soltó el pezón y Raoul aulló de placer.

\- Chúpamela, Ago. Por favor.

Y Agoney, que ya era incapaz de negarse a un Raoul en su estado natural, menos aún lo haría cuando estaba así de sudado, rojo y necesitado. Envolvió la punta con sus labios y lamió con toda la lengua, llenándola de saliva pero evitando descender más.

El chico se revolvió bajo él, pidiéndole más, pero Agoney llevó la mano de sus caderas al tronco de su erección para sujetarla mientras se la sacaba de la boca. Sopló en la punta y presionó su pezón hacia dentro a la vez. La espalda de Raoul era un arco perfecto y su boca, abierta para soltar los gemidos fuertes que era incapaz de contener, no hacía más que implorarle que le llevara al orgasmo.

Lo chupó un poco más, nunca tragándoselo entero para evitar que se corriera, pero volviéndolo loco cuando besaba la punta y recogía el líquido transparente con su lengua.

\- Ago, Ago... - gimoteó el pequeño, sintiéndose hipersensible – Mierda, déjame que...

Y Agoney le ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse en su regazo a horcajadas. Le permitió besarle, a pesar de que sus labios dolían y sus calzoncillos le molestaran, porque no había nada en el mundo que besar a Raoul. Pronto, el chico se deshizo de la única prenda que los separaba y le instó a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama. Gateó hasta la mesilla de noche, de donde sacó el lubricante.

\- Ven aquí – susurró Agoney, y Raoul no pudo negarle el beso.

Se sentó sobre él, y le guiñó un ojo cuando giró para que su culo quedara a la vista. Se separó las nalgas y el moreno pudo ver que aún seguía dilatado después de la noche anterior, por lo que solo necesitó extender el lubricante sobre su agujero.

Fue a tocar el culo que le volvía loco, pero Raoul se apartó y le riñó con la mirada.

\- Shhhh... Solo ver, cariño.

Cogió un poco más de lubricante con dos de sus dedos y se los metió por puro placer, abriéndolos como si fueran tijeras. Los ojos de Agoney clavados en él, sus manos acariciándole los muslos y él, a punto de estallar.

Se giró de nuevo para encararlo, y llenó su polla de lubricante mientras lo pajeaba un poco.

\- Móntame, Raoul. Vamos. No aguanto más.

Y el chico obedeció. Llevo la punta a su agujero y luego la soltó. Apoyándose en el pecho lleno de vello fino, descendió ligeramente. Sus paredes se amoldaron para coger la erección, y sus muslos se tensaron.

Movió la cadera en círculos, follándose tan solo con la punta, relamiéndose los labios cuando vio cómo Agoney ponía los ojos en blanco. Y continuó clavándose en su polla, tan lentamente que creyó morir cuando, por fin, sus nalgas tocaron los muslos del moreno.

Las manos del chico reptaron por sus muslos hacia su cintura y, por mucho que le pusiera Raoul cabalgándole como nunca nadie lo había hecho, tuvo que incorporarse para poder besar sus labios. Apoyó una mano en el colchón para no caerse de espaldas y rodeó el cuerpo de Raoul con la otra, meciéndose con él, disfrutando y gimiendo en su boca.

Aquello se parecía mucho más a hacer el amor de lo que ambos estaban dispuestos a admitir, pero no por ello dejaron de besarse mientras los movimientos aumentaban de velocidad e intensidad, incluso a pesar de que las piernas de Raoul temblaban por el esfuerzo.

\- A-Ago... - gimió, a punto de dejarse llevar.

El moreno se recostó para poder admirarlo, y le pidió que no se tocara. Ignoró su gruñido de impaciencia y llevó los pulgares a sus pezones, completamente erizados y rojos por el trato recibido anteriormente.

Raoul chilló, gritó y se revolvió, intentando no parar las embestidas.

\- ¿Te vas a correr? ¿Te vas a correr saltando en mi polla mientras te pellizco los pezones?

\- ¡Sí!

\- No te oigo, Raoul.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡JODER!

Las embestidas se volvieron erráticas, y solo hizo falta que Agoney azotara sus pezones duros con las yemas de los dedos para que el chico convulsionara de placer encima suyo. Raoul se corrió con un grito que le desgarró la garganta y le hizo caer encima del cuerpo del chico, aunque no dejó de mover sus caderas, completando un orgasmo anal que dejó su agujero palpitando.

Su próstata se sentía abusada e hipersensible, pero no dejó de follarse al oír cómo Agoney gemía.

\- Dios, sí...

No obstante, terminó separándose y deshaciendo la unión. Se deslizó hasta que la polla de Agoney quedó frente a sus ojos y se la metió entera en la boca, de golpe y ahogando una arcada.

El chico, preso del placer, llevó su mano a los mechones rubios y sostuvo su cabeza mientras plantaba sus pies en el colchón y comenzaba a mover la cadera, follándose la boca de Raoul sin cuidado alguno. Las embestidas eran cortas pero profundas, y Raoul disfrutaba por sentirse completamente usado por ese hombre.

Acarició desde sus testículos hacia su agujero y le toqueteó, repasándolo con un dedo. Fue suficiente para Agoney, que se corrió en su garganta mientras gritaba su nombre.

Raoul se encargó de lamerlo y limpiarlo bien, chupeteando la punta un poco más de lo necesario. Cuando Agoney protestó, sonrió contra su abdomen y subió a besarlo, compartiendo su sabor.

Le acogió entre sus brazos y dejó que el lobo blanco se acurrucara en su pecho, cansado pero satisfecho.

\- Ven, recuéstate.

Ayudó a Raoul hasta estuvo tumbado boca arriba y cogió el lubricante, los ojos de color miel siguiendo sus movimientos con curiosidad. Dejó que una cantidad considerable cayera en su pecho y, con la ayuda de sus dedos, lo masajeó hasta que los pezones rojos e hinchados del rubio estuvieron completamente empapados.

Así, resbalando con las palmas de sus manos y las yemas de sus dedos sobre los pezones del chico, se sentó entre sus piernas. El lobo blanco gimió y se retorció, sintiendo demasiadas sensaciones fuertes.

\- Venga, cielo, uno más... - susurró el mayor.

Los pellizcó fuerte, hasta que supo que le dolían y su polla comenzó a llenarse de nuevo, y bajó una mano hasta sus testículos. Tiró de ellos tan levemente que Raoul movió las caderas para pedirle más, pero un azote en el pezón izquierdo le hizo gritar y permanecer quieto.

Agoney admiró su obra de arte: rojos, duros, hinchados y expuestos, y Raoul aún en la cresta de un orgasmo que estaba a punto de repetirse.

Bajó sus manos por el abdomen y volvió a subirlas, presionando fuerte con toda la extensión.

Raoul gritó.

Dolía, claro que dolía. Pero también sentía una de sus zonas más erógenas siendo abusada hasta la saciedad, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Y Agoney quiso bajar la cabeza y meterse la polla del chico en la boca, pero se contuvo y decidió acercarse a su cuello, donde mordió y lamió, sabiendo que dejaría marcas. Juntó sus pechos, frotó sus pezones juntos y, cuando supo que ya no aguantaría más, presionó hacia abajo.

\- ¡AGONEY!

Gimió hasta desgarrarse la garganta, gritando el mejor orgasmo de su vida y deshaciéndose bajo el hombre de sus sueños, que dejó una última marca justo por debajo de su oreja.

Luego, más jadeos y un tirón de pelo fue la súplica para un beso lleno de saliva que se hizo corto.

\- Ago... - susurró Raoul, mientras frotaba la nariz en su cuello – Tenemos que hablar de lo de...

\- Shhhh, cariño. Mañana, ¿sí?

Y Raoul no tenía fuerzas para negárselo, no cuando sus brazos lo apretaron aún más contra sí y sus piernas se enredaron con confianza.

***

Eran las tres y diez de la madrugada cuando oyeron los primeros gritos.

Apenas habían logrado un par de horas de descanso cuando, alarmados, despertaron de un sueño tranquilo y reconfortante. Sus cuerpos se separaron con una protesta de sus lobos, pero decidieron ignorarlos en favor de socorrer a la persona que pedía auxilio.

Y cuando salieron, solo la luz de las primeras casas quemándose les ayudó a vislumbrar la matanza que se estaba llevando a cabo.

La manada del este había atacado.

Agoney rugió con rabia al ver su aldea semiderruida, y tardó menos de un segundo en cambiar a su forma lobuna. Luego, menos de diez en matar al primer enemigo, que amenazaba con entrar en la casa de Raoul.

El rubio, parado de pie en el umbral de la puerta, se quedó paralizado al ver cómo sus amigos, compañeros y vecinos luchaban por salvar sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos.

Un chillido agudo le despertó de su ensueño, y dirigió la mirada hacia ese lugar.

Una pequeña niña, de apenas un año, lloraba desconsolada ante la imagen de las enormes fauces de un lobo negro a dos centímetros de su cara. Su pelo castaño y sus ojos oscuros le dieron a Raoul la respuesta.

\- Laila – susurró, su voz completamente quedrada.

La niña había escogido el peor momento para cambiar. Siendo un cachorro, apenas tenía posibilidades de supervivencia, pero en su forma humana directamente no existían.

Y el chico lo supo.

Supo que no tenía otra opción.

Agoney oyó un crujido de huesos familiar detrás de él y, cuando su mente aún adormilada quiso darse cuenta, era demasiado tarde para impedirlo.

Un lobo blanco cruzó el claro a toda velocidad para degollar sin esfuerzo al animal que estaba a punto de asesinar a la pequeña niña.

Un lobo blanco a la vista de todo el mundo.

Un lobo blanco que atrajo todas las miradas.

Un lobo blanco que ya nunca tendría paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos vemos! Espero que sea pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> ...¿continuará?


End file.
